


Not Over Yet

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Home Is Behind [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Bilbo is So Done, Gandalf is Helpful, Gen, Lord Of The Rings AU, Not as Serious Legolas, One Does Not Simply Walk into Mordor, Thorin is not happy, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil loves raising Thorin's blood pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Bilbo needs to make one more journey before he can settle into Erebor as Crowned Prince. One more journey he may not survive. Thorin will not be happy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the sequel!!!  
> Updates will be sporadic.   
> Ink...

Prologue

“Thorin! Because of the political climate, the Blue Mountains aren’t the best place to raise my son!” Bella Baggins, Lady of Thorin’s Halls, set her hands on her hips. “Don’t ignore me, Thorin! You know that I’m telling you the truth! Dwarves will not want their lands to be ruled by a half-cast!”

Thorin whirled around, glaring at her. “Never speak about my son that way _ever_ again! The Dwarves of this land will do as I say, I am their lord! Balin has reported that the traditionalists are being regularly ignored by the up and coming generations of Dwarves. By the time Borin grown old enough to take the throne, they will welcome him without reproach!”

Bella sighed. “Borin will not be his name! It is not when he’s older that I’m concerned about, Thorin.” She grabbed her husband’s hands. “He is not even close to being born yet, but I fear for his life when he is an infant.”

“I will double the guards.” He turned away from her after kissing both her hands. “You worry too much, Bella. It is not good for our son.” Picking up a parchment, he studied it a moment before putting his signature on it.

Bella watched him for a minute before storming out. She was near tears, knowing that it was completely hormonal but still understandable. Wiping them away furtively, she waved to her younger nephews. They were each in their thirties. She sighed. She was quite willing to treat them as adults, but the Dwarves constantly treated them like adolescents. They didn’t know any better.

Passing them by before they could waylay her, she hurried to Dis’ room. “Dis! Please, convince your brother that I should return to the Shire. The Blue Mountains are no place for a half-cast prince!”

Looking around quickly, Dis shushed her sister-in-law quietly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Peace, Bella. Peace. All will be well. Listen, the Dwarves do not yet know that you are with child. They have accepted you, haven’t they? Do not worry yourself over this, Bella. All will be well.”

Bella groaned. “They have accepted me, because your eldest, Fíli, will take the throne. No one knew that Hobbits are able to bear Dwarven children. Until now.” She turned away from Dis and looked at her hands.

Sighing, Dis tugged gently on her shoulders. “And what will you do if these Dwarves follow the Lady of the Halls to the Shire? What will you do without Thorin to protect you?”

Bella snorted. “I can protect myself well enough!”

“Yes, but not against a posse of trained Dwarves.” Dis spoke quietly. She was used to being the arbitrator between Thorin and Bella when they had their fights. Fights were few and far between, but when they occurred they were blowouts. “Brother only wishes to protect you.”

Turning around violently, Bella’s blue eyes flashed. “And _I_ only want to protect my son! Why does no one see that he is in danger here?!”

“He is in the palace, Bella.” Dis smiled and shook her head. “Here, take this tonic and rest. You shouldn’t be so agitated. I will speak to Thorin about letting me take you farther south in the mountain chain. We have a beautiful home that’s isolated from the cities, and I think it would be perfect for you. No one shall know where you are until you return after birthing your son.”

Staring at her, Bella realized that Durin family felt so secure in their palace that they honest to the Valar didn’t think her son was in danger after birth.

Bella walked out slowly, carrying Dis’ tonic. She swept into her room and dismissed her guards outside. _Well! If no one shall help me protect my son, then I will do it alone!_

Bella quickly packed her things but froze when she heard Thorin enter their adjoining bedroom. Shoving her case under her bed, she hurried to meet him instead.

“Bella…who gave this to you?” He was fingering a small hair pin that Bella had worn yesterday.

She chuckled. “Bilboni. He’s the head cook at my tea shop. I gave him a bonus this year, because he’s worked for me faithfully for so long. He carved that himself to show his thanks.”

Thorin nodded slowly and then set it down carefully. “I do not want you to wear it.”

“What?” Her posture straightened, going on the defensive.

Turing to face her fully, he looked her in the eyes. “Whatever jewelry and accessories you wear in your hair and on your person will be made from my hands and mine alone. No other Dwarf will _ever_ provide for you.”

Bella tried not to gape. “He’s _married_ , Thorin. With _three_ children!”

Her husband didn’t seem to care all that much. “You will obey me, Bella. You are my wife, and I am your husband.” He nodded and then smiled softly. “It is considered bad taste for a wife to wear something made from another Dwarf male. Very bad taste. I would hate to have to remind that Dwarf of his culture by punishing him.”

Bella pulled her hands firmly out of Thorin’s grip. “Thorin…are you…serious? He’s nearing the age of 210! He is far too old for even another female Dwarf! I don’t see why wearing something he made as a gift could be bad…”

Thorin smiled, but there was an edge to it. Bella knew that he would get angry the longer she fought him on this. “It is a matter of culture, Bella. Hobbits are very relaxed about this, but Dwarves…” He shook his head. “What our women wear is important to us. Do not…” He frowned. “On second thought, I should actually go through your jewelry and make sure that you don’t have anything that isn’t appropriate to your status and marriage.” He nodded. “Hand me your box, Bella love.”

She stepped away from him. “You will not remove my jewelry, Thorin! You will not touch it.”

He frowned. “You feel strongly about this, why?”

She gaped at him. “It’s my jewelry!”

Still frowning, Thorin sighed. “Very well, but please, do not wear that hair piece again.” He fingered the wooden carving. “It is excellent craft, but it does not fit you, nor should it.” He smiled as he placed it on top of the mantle, purposefully out of Bella’s reach. “Now, let me bath you, my love, and care for you. You must be tired.” His eyes twinkled. “I have no meetings or papers for tonight. I will give you a foot massage and then we’ll spend some time together, eh?”

Bella glanced at the hair piece, but like everything else he objected to, she let him have his way. “I’d love that, Thorin.” He slipped a loving arm around her widening waist and nuzzled her neck.

“I love you, Bella. With all my _being_ , I love you.”

“I love you too, Thorin.” She thought about the case under her bed, and her heart broke. She would have to leave her husband to save her son…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and confrontations

Chapter 1

~twenty-four hours after the battle~

Thorin opened his eyes and sighed. He finished polishing and cleaning his sword and tried to push the last memory of his wife away. He still had that hair piece. Still had it and grieved the fact that he had wasted all those days arguing with her.

Dwalin entered the tent. “Gandalf has gathered Thranduil and Bard together. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, it seems, are also hear to help clean out Mirkwood.” He grunted and sat down, pulling off his boot and dug out a pebble from his sole. “How Bilbo walks around barefoot is lost on me.”

Thorin stirred. “And where is my son?”

“With Fíli and Kíli. They’re showing him the inner treasury vault, all the family heirlooms and such are in there, safe and sound. Telling him the history behind most of the pieces they know or were told about.” Balin entered the tent and sat across from his brother.

“Those lads love their cousin.” He chuckled and then looked at Thorin with concern. “Thorin?”

“Bella…” He rubbed his face with his hands and then his shoulders started to shake. “… _Bella!”_

Dwalin and Balin sighed and looked at each other sadly. Balin slipped a hand on his king’s knee. “You have your son, Thorin. You have Bilbo.”

“Bilbo…do you know why he was name that?” Both Dwarves shook their heads. “He was named after the Dwarf who took Bella in and helped her set up her tea house. Bilboni of the Broadbeam Clan. He still runs it even now. I will have to make sure that another house is set up and run by Dori in her honor and memory.” Thorin nodded to Balin. “Make a note of that.”

Balin pulled out a parchment and wrote it down quickly. “Do you want Bilbo to know about it?”

“Yes. I want to work on it with him. A shrine of memory to my wife, his mother.” Thorin nodded slowly.

Dwalin smiled and then nodded. “But first you need to attend this meeting with all these lords and kings.”

Standing, Thorin straightened his jacket and wiped his cheeks. Glancing at a shield with a clear reflection, he nodded. With a tired sigh that he would only allow Balin and Dwalin to hear, he exited his tent.

He heard the group before he saw them. He blinked in surprise at what he saw. Bard was sitting there making a new bow, glancing up every so often at the shouting Lord Elrond. He would then sigh, shift in his seat, and continue his carving.

Thorin looked over at an amused Gandalf. The wizard made his way over to Thorin. “Welcome to Dale! Come this way, Thorin. I asked Bilbo to come and make an appearance. He should be here soon. Fíli too, since he will be Steward or second-in-line. Kíli wanted to come because his lady love was here.” Thorin rolled his eyes.

“Yet another thing I need to process…” He muttered. “My son is an Elf-Friend and my youngest nephew wants to marry an Elf. Why am I suddenly inundated with Elves?” He rubbed his forehead.

Gandalf chuckled and merely shook his head. They sat down next to Bard, who nodded to them. Balin coughed. “Ah, why is the Lord of Rivendell yelling at King Thranduil in Sindarin?”

“Thranduil abducted Bilbo, Elrond’s nephew of the heart, and a proclaimed Elf-Friend. The Elves would view this as Thranduil kidnapping Lady Arwen, or one of Elrond’s sons. It is quite the scandal.” Gandalf lit his pipe with a chuckle.

Thorin started coughing violently. “NEPHEW OF HIS HEART?!?!?!?!”

His scream stopped the Elves. Lord Elrond blinked and then nodded to Thorin. “I proclaimed him as such and went through the adoption papers. He is my nephew, legally. He is the Thain’s grandson both legally and by blood.” Elrond focused his dark eyes on the King Under the Mountain. Thranduil looked relieved that he was no longer the focus. “And, King Thorin, if you think you can steal my nephew away from me and spirit him into that blasted mountain, you will have _another_ war on your hands!”

Dain gaped. “Now just one moment! Bilbo is the Prince of Erebor! He is Thorin’s son! Yer can’t just go makin’ those statements! Thorin has more right to him than yer do!”

Thorin waved Dain down. “Thank you, Cousin.”

Dain huffed and sat down again. Everyone stared at Elrond who sighed and smoothed his robed gently. “I can understand that you would wish to spend as much time with your son as possible.”

Thorin’s eyes were made of ice. “Yes, no thanks to you, Elf-Lord. Tell me, why did you continue to pretend and _lie_ to me about my own son? Why did you allow me to grieve both the deaths of my wife and son when both were alive at the time of my deception?”

Thranduil leaned closer and grinned smugly. “ _Yes,_ I’m interested in this too, Elrond. Why _did_ you lie to this Dwarf? This _grieving_ father!” He gave Elrond a look of pain. Thorin glared at him.

“I have no need for your defense, Elf-King.”

Thranduil merely smiled and leaned back into his seat. Elrond was squirming, though he didn’t look it.

“I was bound by the Thain.”

“And why hasn’t the Thain been given a dressing down for lying to me? Why am I the only one who is being treated like a bad school boy?!” Thorin growled and stood up. “Bilbo is my SON! He is my SON! Would you like your sons taken from you by someone else?! You would fight it! You would fight for them! I was denied access to my son for forty-three YEARS!” His roar echoed over the buildings.

Thranduil leaned over to his own son and murmured in Sindarin. _“He feels strongly about this.”_ Legolas stuck his tongue in his cheek.

_“Yes Father, just a bit.”_

Thorin ignored the whispering Elves and continued to glare at Elrond. “You owe me an official and public apology for lying and deceiving me about the state of my kin. I was not even able to bury my wife in the family crypt! We will now be buried separately!” His voice broke, and he slumped back to his seat, covering his face with his hands to keep the others from seeing his tears.

Balin stood up quickly and leaned in to block the sight of his king from the others. Thorin would hate showing weakness, but Balin knew that he could use it to their side.

“My King is a widower.” He looked at Thranduil, Elrond, and Bard. “Do you not know his pain? What if your own children were taken from you? How would you feel, knowing that they were alive all those decades?”

Thranduil looked at Legolas and then sighed. “I would find out who lied to me and have them flogged.” Bard gripped his bow tightly and agreed.

Elrond jerked and stared at Thranduil. “Thank you, _friend_.” Thranduil smirked and shrugged. Elrond took a deep breath to defend himself, but a soft hand stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I owe all of you an apology. I haven't updated any of my stories in nearly a month. I know it's frustrating to keep checking and finding nothing has been posted. I know that, as an writer, I have a certain obligation to fulfill with updates. I know. And I'm sorry.   
> I found that I couldn't balance my life anymore. Last month, and this month, are still insane. I bit off more than I could chew, and I had to let some things go, including my writing and social life.   
> Once again, I'm sorry. All updates for all my stories will be erratic from here on out. This story will be finished. I simply cannot guarantee if it will be finished soon.  
> Thank you for all your patience,  
> InkStainedHands1177


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treaties and apologies.  
> And a scheming Dain… ; )  
> Ink...

Chapter 2

Galadriel stepped forward. She leaned against the chair that Thranduil was sitting in. “I propose a compromise. King Thorin…”

Thorin had composed himself and straightened. “Yes?” He ignored her beauty and focused solely on her words.

“Have you and your son made an arrangement concerning his Hobbit family?”

He nodded slowly. “He will stay and learn of his kin here and Dwarven culture until the last caravan has arrived and reconstruction on the mountain is complete.”

Thranduil stirred. “Does he know how long that will take?”

Thorin shrugged. “He has agreed to stay.”

Smirking, Thranduil shook his head. “For your son, my doors are always open. He will grow weary of stone after a while and will seek out nature. I will always welcome him into my halls. It is the least I can do after kidnapping him.”

Elrond smiled. “Thank you, Thranduil.” Galadriel smiled too. She liked the Elf-Friend.

Thorin gritted his teeth. “That will not be necessary.” Balin coughed and stood up quickly to stop any arguments.

“After the reconstruction is finished, or if another arrangement has been made, Bilbo will travel to the Shire, either to stay or to gather his personal possessions and travel back.”

Elrond frowned. “That would mean that Bilbo would have to live years without his things, relying solely on the Dwarves. No, I propose that he should be allowed to travel back, stopping at Imladris of course, and then on to the Shire. He can travel with me and my entourage, if he wishes.”

Balin leaned over and whispered in Khuzdul, _“It would be best if I and my brother went with Bilbo to solve things with the Thain. You can stay here and oversee everything at Erebor. Fíli can help you.”_

Thorin frowned and then sighed. “Very well. I see what you propose. I will speak with my son concerning that. Now, if we are done discussing _my_ family affairs…” He glanced at everyone around the table. “Are we ready to speak about trade and treaties?”

Thranduil stood up. “Not yet.” He looked over to where the doors opened. Bilbo, Fíli, and Kíli all popped their heads in.

“Sorry we’re late! Kíli got lost in the treasury.” Bilbo smirked and slipped into the room, but froze when Thranduil swiftly walked over to him and knelt.

“Bilbo Baggins, Prince of Erebor, Heir to the Thain, son of Thorin and Belladonna, I give you my public and heartfelt apology for abducting you and holding you for ransom.” He glanced at Elrond and then added rebelliously, “Even if my reason was for a worthy cause, I went about it wrong. For that, I apologize.”

Bilbo smiled. Elrond was glowering, Thorin was too. Bilbo looked at Thranduil.

“I forgive you, Thranduil Oropherion, King of Great Greenwood. It is my honor to accept it and my honor to offer my friendship.” Thranduil straightened and smiled.

They embraced gingerly and then parted. Bilbo smiled and spoke quietly in Sindarin. _“Allow me to give this to you, King Thranduil, as a token of our friendship, and an apology of my own, for taking your food wine without permission while I was hiding within your palace.”_ He produced a diamond necklace that strings of silver and pearls. He smiled, albeit a bit sadly. Thorin was in awe of the necklace. The other Dwarves were too.

Thranduil took the delicate necklace. “It is beautiful…”

Bilbo smiled. “I made it for my mother on my coming age, twenty-two years ago.”

Jumping up, Thorin gaped at his son. “You are a wonder at the forge, my son!” He glared at the Elf-King. “An unsuitable match with _him_.” Thranduil only smirked at Thorin.

Flushing, Bilbo smiled at his father and returned to his seat next to Thorin. Thranduil slowly sat down, examining the delicate silver necklace.

With a grin at the Dwarf-King, Thranduil slipped the necklace on. “I am honored to wear the necklace that once was worn by the Lady of the Halls of Durin.”

Thorin was seething. Bilbo wasn’t oblivious to his father’s anger, but the pretended to be. Gandalf coughed and looked at everyone.

“Now, let’s get down to business. Dale needs supplies while they rebuild their town…”

~seven hours later~

“Bilbo, the meeting is over. We’re returning to the mountain now. Wake up.”

Bilbo groaned and tried to pry his eyes open again. “Please tell me that I didn’t drool on anything.”

Thorin chuckled and pulled his son to his side firmly. “No. Dwalin led you away to rest halfway through the meeting. I have to admit that I was exceedingly jealous.”

“THORIN! King! You haven’t introduced your son to me, yet!”

Thorin gave a quiet groan and turned around. “Dain, this is my son, Bilbo. Bilbo, this is my cousin, Dain of the Iron Hills.”

Bilbo nodded to the Dwarf and shook his hand. Dain grinned. “Aye! He’s got a nice, firm grip! Sure to be a good soldier!” He winked at Bilbo. “Any lady love yer’ve got waiting for yer back in the Shire?”

Thorin froze in an utter panic. _DID HE?!_ He stared at his son with wide eyes.

Bilbo laughed nervously. “Ah, no…I don’t. I’m a bachelor.”

Tutting, Dain winked at him. “Ahh…bachelor is no thing for a prince. Yer’ll have to find some lady Dwarf to marry and make yer Queen.” He smiled; however, his smile had an edge to it. Bilbo fought the urge to skitter away. “I have a pretty, little niece about your age…”

Thorin stepped between his son and his cousin. “Enough, Dain. Erebor has just been won. Leave that topic alone for now. It will be many years until that even _needs_ to be brought up.”

Dain stepped back, chuckling. Raising his hands in surrender, he smiled. “Sure thing, cousin. I was only making idle chatter. I’ll get back to my men. Have a pleasant night.”

Bilbo shivered. “Father…”

“Yes?”

“Will that ever _need_ to come up?”

“I have Fíli to rely on for a further heir, if you do not wish to have a wife.”

“I don’t…” Bilbo took a deep breath. “I don’t find Dams attractive.”

Thorin coughed. “Ah…well, if you like that sort of thing, then I won’t argue with you. It’s completely your choice of course.” Thorin smiled at his son.

Bilbo blinked. “What? No! I am not gay!” He swallowed. “I just…don’t think Dwarves are attractive.”

Thorin chuckled and nodded. “You can have a Hobbit or Dwobbit wife, if you find one willing to leave the Shire for you.”

Nodding slowly, Bilbo sighed and looked at the city of Dale they were walking through. “What of the people of Dale?”

“Wood from Thranduil’s land will be given over. Dwarves from Dain’s army will work and aid in the reconstruction. Funds will be donated by Erebor to give the people of Dale a starting nudge. Trade will be brought in from the Iron Hills and the Elves of Mirkwood.”

“Greenwood.” Bilbo corrected. Thorin rolled his eyes.

“Greenwood. And the men will start farming the lands and providing produce and food for Erebor. It will take a long time until that happens though, but it will happen. The relations between our three kingdoms are very good.”

Bilbo smiled slightly and closed his eyes as the breeze rustled through his hair. “I’m very glad… When should I depart for the Shire, Father?”

“Dis will arrive in a few months. When she comes, then you can leave. I want you to meet her first. She is your aunt after all, and she would have my beard if I let you leave before she arrived.” Thorin rubbed his beard.

Bilbo smiled. “I would never sacrifice your beard, Father.” He winked. Both laughed and enjoyed the ride back to the mountain.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets informed.   
> Don't panic… ; )  
> Ink...

Chapter 3

Bilbo sighed and looked out at the city of Dale. The war had been won three days ago. Now the Dwarves, Men, Elves, and animals were all working together to reconstruct Laketown and Dale. Dain had decided to make himself at home for a while and help in Erebor’s reconstruction.

Bilbo snickered as he remembered how Thorin studiously kept Dain from “being a bad influence on my son”.

“Aye! There you are!”

Bilbo turned to smile at Bofur. “Hello Bofur. What’s up with the mines?”

Bofur grimaced. “Flooded, the half of em. The rest have been weakened by Smaug’s thumping about. This mountain wasn’t carved with a Dragon in mind.”

Bilbo sighed. “And how long will the entire reconstruction of the mines be?”

“Oh, prolly about five years, provided enough workers are found.” Bofur shrugged. “I doubt that will be much of a problem. There are plenty of Dwarves looking for work. I reckon that there will be thousands flocking to Erebor soon.”

Bilbo paled. “Thousands?” He gazed in the direction of the treasury. “Um…”

Bofur frowned. “No one’s gonna take the gold, Bilbo…”

Bilbo blinked. “No…I wasn’t thinking about theft. I was…um…” He sighed. “How will everyone live? The supplies, the food, the rooms? No one has any food we can buy.”

“The rooms will be the first things that are fixed up.” Bofur was still looking at Bilbo in concern. “What are you concerned about?”

Bilbo sighed. “I…” He turned away. “Nothing I guess. Father just…he’s avoiding anything to do with the gold. He’s left all the expenses to be dealt with by Balin and Ori. Anything that has to do with the treasury he’s avoided. He prevents me or Fíli or Kíli from even going down there anymore.”

Bofur nodded. “And what’s wrong?” He knew it didn’t have anything to do with the gold. “Something else is bothering you, Bilbo.”

Bilbo sighed explosively. “I made an agreement with Father that I would stay until the end of the reconstruction. It was a foolish agreement. I’ll be stuck here for decades!”

Bofur grimaced at the choice of words. He didn’t want Bilbo to feel “stuck here”. “Maybe if you told him…” Bilbo gave Bofur a look, and Bofur trailed off. “No, that wouldn’t end well.”

Bilbo snorted. “You think?” He looked at the sky and shook his head. “I just…he’s quickly becoming oppressively protective of me. Everywhere I go Dwalin follows me like a shadow. Everyone I speak with, Thorin magically appears and glares at them threateningly.”

Bofur bit his lip to keep himself from telling Bilbo the reasons. Bilbo glared at him. “My father doesn’t do anything without a reason and you know it. Tell me!”

Bofur winced. “I…”

“As your Prince, I insist.” Bilbo’s voice was low. His eyes were dark.

Bofur groaned. “My King’s command outranks yours. I’m sorry.”

Bilbo frowned darkly. “Fine.” He nodded to his friend and swiftly moved away. _King’s command? Fine, I’ll just fine someone who follows no one but himself_. Bilbo smiled and went in search for Gandalf.

He soon found Gandalf smoking his pipe and resting from casting spells of protection around the city. Bilbo waved to the Wizard and ignored his Dwarf shaped shadow. Gandalf frowned at Dwalin. “Master Dwalin.” Dwalin nodded briefly and continued to scan the area for enemies. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Bilbo.

The Dwobbit sighed. “Father thinks that there are assassins lurking around every corner.” He sat next to Gandalf. “Are there?”

Gandalf looked down at Bilbo in surprise. “Are there what?”

“Gandalf…I need answers. Is someone trying to kill me?”

Gandalf sighed and knocked the ashes from his pipe. “You deserve answers more than anyone else right now. Yes, Bilbo. There are suspicions, justified if I do say so myself, that someone wishes you dead. The men around here have no motive. The Elves view you as Elf-Friend and wouldn’t dare touch you, especially after King Thranduil gave public apology and his vow of alliance to you, a vow not to be taken lightly remember.”

Bilbo’s heart sank. “Dwarves. They don’t want a half cast to ascend to the throne.”

Gandalf sighed and nodded. “That is the only likely scenario.” Gandalf frowned at Bilbo. “Be that as it may, I do not want to hear you describe yourself like that again. You are not half of anything Bilbo, son of Thorin. You are Bilbo of the Shire and of Erebor. You may have two families, but you are not half of anything.”

Bilbo smiled and nodded. “Actually, you’re wrong. I have four families.”

Gandalf stared at Bilbo in surprise. “Who?”

“Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves in Rivendell and Greenwood, and Beorn’s people.” Bilbo grinned.

Gandalf smiled and hugged his friend. “Yes. Four families. You are blessed, Bilbo. Blessed by Yavanna and Aulë.”

Bilbo frowned. “What do they look like?”

Gandalf pulled away. “Who?”

“The Valar. Lord Elrond says that you’re not Human. Wizards aren’t human. They come from the land of the Valar. I learned from his book that you were created by Manwë himself!”

Gandalf blustered slightly and then looked sternly at Bilbo. “Where is that book you read?” The shadows started to increase around him.

Bilbo swallowed and stammered out, “I-in Imladris! It...it was written by Lord E-Elrond!”

Gandalf frowned and shook his head. “Stupid Elf! I need to get rid of that book. The origin of Wizards is not to be bandied about like common gossip!” He fixed a glare on Bilbo. “As for you lad, do not go spreading those facts around.”

Bilbo nodded quickly. Gandalf smiled and the air lightened. “As for your question, yes. I was. As for what the Valar look like…” He smiled mysteriously at Bilbo. “I will have you wait and see for yourself.”

Bilbo blinked and then frowned. “Gandalf…” His hand slipped into his pocket. His fingers fiddled with the ring. “I…I found something in the goblin caves.”

Gandalf looked at Bilbo sharply. “Yes…your courage.”

“No. Well, yes, but not just that. I found this…” It took all of Bilbo’s strength to pull the ring out. The look of concern in Bofur’s eyes forced Bilbo to realize that maybe he was feeling some form of gold lust. He didn’t want to treat others the way Thorin treated them during his bout with the disease. Uncurling his fingers and showing the wizard what was in his palm was the hardest thing Bilbo ever had to do. And that frightened him. It only solidified his fears.

Gandalf stiffened. “I know that ring.”

Bilbo gulped and set it on the space of rock between them. He felt strangely lighter with it out in the open, but he also felt the overwhelming urge to snatch it back and run. Bilbo edged away from it. “I…crave it.”

Gandalf looked at Bilbo sharply. “Yes…I would imagine you do…”

Bilbo frowned at his friend. “What is it, Gandalf?”

“Tell me Bilbo, what do you know of the Last Alliance of Men and Elves?” Gandalf stared at Bilbo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf explains everything…for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I left this chapter out!   
> This is suppose to be Chapter Four.  
> Urgh!  
> Ink...

Chapter 4

Bilbo frowned. “You mean the war against Sauron?”

Gandalf nodded slowly.

Bilbo frowned. “It was a series of battles fought in the land of Mordor. The Men and the Elves were trying to destroy Sauron and his armies. Sauron wanted to control all of Arda.”

“And do you remember anything about how he did it?”

“There were…” Bilbo’s eyes widened. “Rings…” He stared at the ring between them. “He made three rings for the Elf Lords, seven for the Dwarf Lords, and nine for the Mortal Kings. Elrond taught me that old poem about them.”

Gandalf sighed heavily. “Yes. Almost all the Dwarf Rings are either destroyed or lost to Sauron. The nine rings are in Sauron’s control.”

“But he was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed!”

“Not completely.”

Bilbo stared at Gandalf in horror. “And the three Elven rings?”

“They were hidden from Sauron.”

“Is this a Dwarf ring then?”

Gandalf stared at the simple golden band. “I do not think so.”

Bilbo felt his heart sink. “Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, nine for Mortal Men doomed to die…”

Gandalf nodded slowly. “One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them, in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.”

They both turned and looked down at the innocent looking ring.

Gandalf stood. “I must go to Gondor. There is only one way to know if this is that ring.”

Bilbo didn’t dare pick it up again. He felt wretched, disgusting. He was using the very same ring that Sauron made. He was using the ring that the Orcs served under! He felt like throwing up.

“Take it with you! I beg you!”

Gandalf shook his head. “No! Do not tempt me, Bilbo!”

Bilbo stared at Gandalf in confusion. “You feel the pull too?”

Gandalf nodded. “You must understand, Bilbo. I would use this ring for good, but my idea of ‘good’ would slowly shift, becoming more and more self-focused. I cannot accept it. I will not.”

He sighed and looked at Bilbo wearily. “Tell no one of this. We cannot risk anyone stealing the ring. Do not even tell your father.”

Bilbo nodded grimly. “I don’t want this near me.”

Gandalf frowned and then pulled out a small tobacco pouch. “It’s empty. Here.”

Bilbo hesitantly picked it up and then dropped it in the pouch. Gandalf tied it tightly and whispered a spell over the strings. “Now, this can only be opened when I am with you, and only you can open it.”

Bilbo nodded, satisfied. “Thank you for telling me the truth, Gandalf.”

Gandalf nodded sadly. “Try not to think too much on it, Bilbo. There is darkness stirring, but I do not think he is quite prepared to strike. It is good that you informed me of this now rather than later. It is very good.”

“Gandalf…” Bilbo looked at him sadly. “My adventure isn’t done yet, is it?”

Gandalf looked at Bilbo, his heart breaking. “I fear not, Bilbo. I am sorry. Very sorry.”

Bilbo smiled bravely. “I can just imagine the row that Thorin will give when he finds out that I must be off again.”

Gandalf huffed a laugh. “I must finish these spells and then be off before winter sets in. Remember.” He gave Bilbo a severe look. “Keep it secret. Keep it safe.” With those parting words, the Wizard was off.

Bilbo frowned at the pouch and the slipped it around his neck. The new knowledge made it feel like a millstone. Bilbo groaned slightly and moved back to the mountain, suddenly, he froze and turned to stare at Dwalin.

“What did you hear?”

Dwalin stared at Bilbo. “I heard some old gossip between a batty, old Wizard and a young, bored Prince. Nothing to report.”

Bilbo looked at Dwalin intently and then smiled sadly. “Thank you.” Dwalin only grunted.

“You are my Prince.”

Bilbo sighed and nodded. “And you are a very good ally to the Throne.” He smiled at Dwalin. “Thank you.” Bilbo continued walking back to the mountain. He had gone in search for the truth and had come back with far more than he had desired.

However, Bilbo’s mind was quickly ripped away from his woes. Balin was standing at the newly made entrance of the mountain in all his boot tapping, beard quivering, and arms crossed glory. Bilbo groaned.

“Balin!”

“This is the second time in a row that you have missed our lessons! Stop snickering, Dwalin!”

Dwalin smirked. “Sorry Brother, but I don’t seem to have a problem with Bilbo concerning my lessons.”

Balin glowered at Dwalin. “I do not appreciate your slur against politics. It is a very respectable-” He got no further. Bilbo and Dwalin were fighting for oxygen in a fit of laughter. Balin growled and grabbed Bilbo by his very sensitive ear.

Bilbo was soon yowling and promising never to avoid another class again. Balin was smirking all the way to the library.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin nodded slowly and then looked at Bilbo closely. “Come with me, it is time for your lessons about the family tree.”

Chapter 5

Bilbo groaned as he sat down next to his cousins. “Ugh. I hope I never see another ancient Dwarvish rune ever again. Your language was hard enough to learn, but your ancient one? Forget it!”

Kíli snickered and winked at his brother. Fíli rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Bilbo, I would _gladly_ take your place, if you want to write out treaties and trade agreements under Balin’s careful scrutiny.”

Bilbo considered it and then smirked. He winked at Kíli. “It’s good to be young still, eh?”

Kíli snickered. “I have to admit that this is one of the few advantages to be young.”

Glaring at the ‘traitors’ Fíli huffed. “One of these years, soon, Bilbo, you will ascend to the throne! And when you do, I’ll laugh and laugh and laugh.” He smirked. “Because I have at least a few centuries respite.”

Thorin walked up quietly behind his nephews and his son. He heard Bilbo growled. “Shut up! I don’t want to the bloody throne. If any luck, Father will live far longer than I will, and I’ll happily stay in the shadows behind the throne.”

Thorin blinked and then spoke. “You would wish upon me the chance to witness my own child’s death? No parent should ever live to see the deaths of their children.”

Bilbo jumped. “Father! Ah…yes…” He winced. “Sorry, careless words.”

Thorin nodded slowly and then looked at Bilbo closely. “Come with me, it is time for your lessons about the family tree.”

Bilbo blinked and then quickly walked after Thorin. His feet making no sounds whatsoever. Thorin snorted.

“Truly, the Wizard was right. Hobbits are stealthy creatures.”

Bilbo nodded and then coughed. “Father…I was wondering…it would be good for Erebor if we made a trade agreement with the Elves of Imladris. They have many resources and a need of metal for their smithies. We could strike a bargain. I could go there myself, drop in on my way to the Shire, or when I return to Erebor. It would be best if I do actually, because I speak the language and I have a close alliance with Lord Elrond.”

Frowning, Thorin rubbed his beard. “Dwalin will go with you. Kíli too, however, you won’t leave until your aunt arrives.” Thorin smiled. “Dis will love you. I’m certain. You have more of your mother in you than you have of me.” Thorin’s eyes became shadowed. “That is a good thing…”

Bilbo looked at his father worriedly. “Father! Who is this?” He randomly pointed at a portrait that was being restored by Ori and Dori.

Thorin blinked and then turned to look. He smiled. “That is you great-grandfather, Thror.” He chuckled. “Your mother broke tradition. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.”

Bilbo laughed awkwardly. “Well, you could always call me Thilbo.” Thorin started laughing. He rested his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“There is no need for that, Bilbo. It was your great-great grandfather, Dain I, who was the one who called for the King of Dale to join currencies, for trade to become easier.”

Bilbo was frowning. “It was Thror who found the Arkenstone?”

“He didn’t find it, no. It was during his reign that it was discovered.” Thorin sighed. “The Heart of the Mountain. We ripped it right of it Erebor.” His laugh was bitter. “And we didn’t expect a curse for our greed.”

He shook his head in consternation. Bilbo sighed. “Thrain never ascended to the throne?”

“No. Thror did not appreciate my father overly much. He always cared more for me.” Thorin snorted. “By the time Dis was born, he was so far into his greed, that I doubt he even knew he had a granddaughter.” Thorin shook himself and moved quickly on to his grandmother. “She died of heartbreak when she lost Thror’s love.”

Bilbo sighed and looked at the beautiful Dwarrowdam. Something struck him as odd and then he saw it. “She doesn’t have a beard!”

“Aye, her mother was a short human. Don’t laugh, Son. In the older days, Dwarrows and humans married quite often.”

“What caused the schism between the Elves and the Dwarves?”

Thorin exhaled almost explosively. “Which particular time?”

Bilbo blinked. Thorin snorted and shook his head. “The fall of the Moria caused the greatest rift. The Elves claimed that the greed of Dwarves brought on the calamity that was awoken in the deepest pits of the mines. No one knows what _exactly_ is down there, not even the Elves. Though I bet they have an idea. They call the darkness Durin’s Bain.” Thorin sighed tiredly. “Another schism between Elf and Dwarf was the trouble with the White Gems of Lasgalen. Thror took it as tribute, but Thranduil claimed it as theft. He also implied that grandfather killed the Elf-Queen.” Thorin shook his head.

“It was never proven. Thranduil earned my hatred and the hatred of all the Dwarves of Erebor when he turned his back on the treaty and refused to fight.”

Bilbo frowned. “Smaug was already roosted by then, right?”

“He was in the mountain.” Thorin nodded.

Shaking his head, Bilbo shifted his feet. “Father, Thranduil would never have been able to defeat Smaug under those conditions. Once a dragon is roosted, nothing can deter it. The only chance you have after that is when it leaves its lair, or when it’s asleep.”

Thorin scowled. “Then why didn’t he explain that?”

“He is too proud to explain himself.” Bilbo groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Thorin huffed and moved on to another portrait, skipping over the ones that couldn’t be seen very well. “This one is of Frerin, my younger brother. He…he died, as I have told you, in the battle at Moria. Just as grandfather did.”

“What happened to Thrain?”

Thorin didn’t look at Bilbo. “He led us to the Blue Mountains and then vanished soon after that, leaving me in charge of the Hall. It is now named Thorin’s Halls.” He shrugged. “I was considered the king there, but I never felt at ease as king, because my father’s body was never found.” He sighed and looked at Bilbo.

“Gandalf told me that Thrain was alive but insane. He gained his sanity and tried to help the old wizard, but…the Necromancer killed him.”

Bilbo felt cold. Once again he felt the pouch against his chest. “The…Necromancer…you mean Sauron?”

Thorin scowled. “I do.”

Bilbo swallowed. “What happened?”

“Gandalf wouldn’t say much, but he did say that he was banished to the East.”

Bilbo’s gaze flicked eastward and then back at his father’s face. “Mordor…”

Thorin shrugged violently, as if to shove away the dark feelings. “This is not the right time to have such a discussion. Come on, Bombur is fixing us lunch!”

Bilbo followed his father quickly down the hall, listening to the names of such and others who had portraits on the walls.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sees sense.

Chapter 6

~three months later~

Bilbo stared down at the repaired road that led into Erebor. The other Dwarves- Bilbo shook his head and corrected himself. _Dwarrows!_ That was the proper, politically correct, term. He sighed and leaned his elbows on the parapet.

“Nervous?”

He turned his head to see Balin smiling at him. “Not really. If Dis doesn’t like me, then it gives me another reason to leave.” He shrugged. “I need to meet Father down there to greet them.” Bilbo smiled at Balin and then sighed. “Do you remember what race my mother was?”

Balin frowned in confusion. “Of course. She was a Hobbit.”

A bitter smile crept along Bilbo’s face. “Exactly. Now all you need to do is alert my father that my _mother_ was a _Hobbit_. That _I_ and half _Hobbit_. Hmm? Can you do that Balin? Can you tell my father that I am not _wholly_ Dwarf?” The prince raised an eyebrow.

Balin sighed. “I will try and get it into his skull, my prince.”

“You’ll need an axe larger than Grasper.”

Balin’s lips twitched in an effort to keep the smile off his face. Bilbo kept walking. He looked around the enormous halls and then at his bare feet. “Dwarrows wear boots. I don’t. Dwarrows don’t do well with nature. I do. Dwarrows can’t be quiet for the life of them. I can.” He glared at Balin over his shoulder. “Keep this in mind, Balin. I may be a gentle Hobbit. I may be flexible, but someday soon, I _will_ snap.” He walked on, quicker. “And though the mountain may crumble around me, if it does, I will take you all down with me.”

Balin sighed and then shook his head. He saw his brother and hurried over to him. “Dwalin, is it possible to gag both Dis and Thorin for these few days?”

Dwalin gave him a weird look. “No. Dis would never stand for such treatment.”

Giving a dismal sigh, Balin leaned against a stone pillar. “The prince is growing sick of being treated as only Dwarf. He uses a slang term from the Shire; I correct him, because Princes do not use slang. He uses an Elvish fighting form; you correct him, because it is not presentable for a _Dwarf_ to speak or utilize anything Elvish. He references a _Hobbit_ dish, Bombur chuckles and says that no _Dwarf_ would ever make something like that. He reads a piece of literature from the _Shire_ and Ori gently corrects him, saying that he should be practicing his _kin’s_ language.”

Dwalin’s eyes grew bigger and bigger. “Shit.”

Balin nodded. He hurried down the hall and down the stairs to greet the other Dwarrows.

Bilbo was being embraced by his aunt.

“Thorin! I’m ashamed of you! This boy’s skin and bones! You should feed him more!”

Thorin sighed. “I’m trying, Dis. Bilbo refuses to eat more than three meals.”

Dis paused. “More than?”

“Hobbits need to eat seven meals to keep up with their metabolism. Bilbo needs roughly four or five rich meals a day, but he refuses.”

Bilbo had his eyes closed and then he sighed. “Others need the food more than I. Even if I do eat, I won’t be able to grow as much muscle as a Dwarf, Father.”

“Nonsense. You have my blood in your veins, Bilbo.”

Bilbo’s jaw clenched. “No matter how much blood I have of yours in my veins, I will forever be part Hobbit!”

Dis jerked slightly and stared at the Dwobbit in front of her. His blue eyes were flashing a fire of rebellion. She could tell. The lad looked just like Belladonna. “Thorin, a word.”

Thorin motioned Bilbo to stay where he was and then went off a ways with his sister.

“What is it?”

“You must be more careful with your son. I see Belladonna in him.”

“Of course you do, she is his mother.”

Dis sighed and stared at her brother. “Bella fled, Thorin.”

His eyes widened in shock. “He wouldn’t…”

“Actually, he would.” Balin moved silently forward. “He is growing frustrated that we are ignoring his other half. He is a Prince of Two Lands, Thorin. We need to speak to the Thain as soon as possible. It is only right.”

Thorin shook his head, trying to make sense of his emotions. Leaning against a pillar, he sighed. “We will speak first to Bilbo. He is used to being treated as an adult. I have made many mistakes with my son.” Thorin’s blue eyes snapped open. “I will not continue.” Dis nodded.

“That is wise, Brother.”

Little did they know that Hobbits had excellent hearing. Bilbo smiled and nodded. “That is wise, Father.” It was spoken softly. He moved away from the debating Dwarrows and walked over to a stone window. Winter was finally coming. Bilbo shivered and turned his head. He didn’t want to stay in a stone mountain during this time. He need fresh air, he needed to see nature, no matter how white it was. An idea came to him in a gasp. He glanced at his father and then down at his feet.

Thorin would despise it. Bilbo scowled. “I am not a Dwarf. If they cannot stand me, then they must get over it. I will not bend for them anymore!” He nodded and then moved quietly to Balin. “I am going to my room. The caravan is fully introduced to the mountain. My own duty is done.” Balin nodded and smiled.

“Aye, thank you, lad.” Bilbo smiled at the elderly dwarf and nodded.

Quickly walking away, Bilbo hurried to his room. He procured a quill and parchment and wrote a letter to Thranduil in Sindarin.

_King Thranduil,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I must thank you again for pardoning my father and my kin of trespassing. The treaties are also going very well._

_It is about the treaties that I am writing you. I think it would be wise if I spoke to you about specific trade requests that Erebor needs and that you could provide._

_If this is amenable to you, then I am grateful. I only wish the best for all three races that live in this area of land._

_Thank you for taking the time to read my letter,_

_Bilbo Baggins, son of Thorin, Prince of Erebor_

He nodded and quickly sent it off via a messenger hawk that Beorn gave him. He smiled as it soared into the sky and off to Greenwood. It truly was becoming a green wood again. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond had been helping Thranduil push the spiders from the woods once and for all.

Sighing, Bilbo thought about Legolas. He had left only two weeks ago. Bilbo shook his head and frowned. “Thranduil will most likely desire company, even if he does not want to admit it.” Bilbo smirked and began to look forward to the king’s response.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil pays a visit on the Dwarves. Thorin…is less than pleased.

Chapter 7

~two weeks later~

Dwalin rushed into the throne room. “My King!”

Thorin leaned away from his sister and frowned at his friend. “What is the matter Dwalin?”

“That Elf-King is here! At our doorstep. A company of fifty Elf warriors with him!”

Bilbo jerked upright and gaped. The Elf-King had never replied to his letter. Bilbo frowned. He had thought Thranduil had refused him. Why was the king here?

Thorin growled and then looked over to Bilbo. “I won’t have that Elf be seen by you. Go on to your studies. Balin is to teach you map reading and strategy today.”

Bilbo stood up and glared at his father. “I won’t leave this hall.”

“You refuse an order?” Disbelief colored his face and his voice.

Tilting his chin upward in defiance, Bilbo stuck to his rights. “I am! I doubt that the king is here to see you. Why should he? I am the one in charge of relations with the Elves. I will stay here!”

Thorin scowled and then motioned him to sit. “Whatever happened to that obedient son I used to have?” He bemoaned. Bilbo smirked.

“He fell asleep for the winter.” Fíli and Kíli chuckled.

Bilbo rubbed his face and jerked when he felt his beard. It was now the length of Dwalin’s beard. He sighed and shook his head. He wanted it OFF! But he had made the mistake of telling that to his father.

It had taken four days for Thorin to even speak to Bilbo. It took five more days for the shock and shame to finally leave his eyes.

Bilbo had been at a loss and so had sent a letter to Elrond to ask why beards were so important to dwarrows?!

The Lord of Imladris had been greatly amused by the scene that Bilbo had described to him. He wrote back that it was tradition. The true reason was lost to time, or at least lost to those who were outsiders. There were actual celebrations that went on for days when a lad and lass got their first whiskers!

Bilbo had learned a great many things from that letter. He didn’t apologize to his father, but neither did he bring it up again.

Tugging on his beard gently, Bilbo watched the procession of Elves with great interest. He smiled when he saw Tauriel. She had been striped of the title Captain of the Guard, but, Thranduil had made her his advisor on all things Dwarf. She was with him whenever he came to the mountain to hash out treaties and trade. Which was still going on but had stopped for the winter.

Thranduil looked up at Thorin with amusement in his eyes. “King Thorin.”

“King Thranduil.” Thorin scowled darker. “What brings you here?”

“A matter of great importance. It seems that you have broken a law that your people hold dear.”

The court stirred. Thorin stiffened and then growled. “What law?!”

A smirk played on Thranduil’s lips. “Breach of privacy and confiscation of letters.”

Bilbo went rigid. His eyes widened, and then, he jumped from his throne. “Father!”

Thorin sighed. “Communication with an Elf is unadvisable for my son, who is still minor.” Thorin gave Thranduil an evil eye. The court nodded and glared at the Elves.

Thranduil seemed unruffled by this. “If your son wishes to communicate with an Elf, then you must defer to his wishes.” The Elves glared at the court.

“Bilbo does not know how devious your kind are! I am his father, and it is my duty to protect him!” The court glared back at the Elves.

“Bilbo has long since had relations with the Elves. He lived in Imladris for many years. He is a nephew of Lord Elrond and an Elf-Friend. If he does not like the Elves, then I’m afraid he’s doing a very good job hiding it.” Another smirk.

Dis groaned aloud before Thorin could speak again. “And the Dwobbit in question is right in front of you. Thorin apologize to Bilbo for breaching his privacy! Now!”

Bilbo smiled his thanks at Dis. The aunt winked back. Thorin grudgingly apologized and procured the message. “It was written in Sindarin. I did not read it.”

Bilbo stuck his tongue in his cheek. “Thank you, Father.” He opened the letter and read it quickly. A bark of laughter escaped him at the second to last line.

Thranduil was innocently looking at the ceiling when Bilbo smirked at him. _“King Thranduil, though your letter was a bit…rough in certain aspects, I still appreciate you coming all the way to the mountain for my reply. I am sorry that you had to wait.”_

Thranduil smiled and replied. _“I actually sent a message to Elrond, wondering if you were trying to offend me. He assured me that you were not of that kind. I knew then that something unknown to you or I had to be afoot. I smelled a Dwarf with a crown.”_

Bilbo chuckled and stood up and walked down the dais. “Thank you for coming, King Thranduil.” He turned to his father. “Thank you for delivering King Thranduil’s message, Father.” He stuck his tongue in his cheek before saying, “I will take you advice now and leave the court.” He nodded to Thranduil. “Walk with me, Elf-King?”

Thranduil smiled benevolently and couldn’t help but throw a smirk at a fuming Thorin.

The second that the Elves and Dwobbit were out of Dwarf hearing, Bilbo sighed explosively. _“I need to escape this blasted stone hut!”_

The Elves snickered but went silent when Thranduil motioned them. The king smiled at Bilbo. _“I was eager for your reply. What would you have written?”_

Bilbo smirked. Elves were, above all, mischievous creatures who loved to laugh, albeit at others. _“I would have admonished you, kindly, for how you described Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I would also have refuted your claims of what Dwarves do to their children during winter.”_

Thranduil frowned slightly. _“And?”_

Bilbo tilted his head. _“Oh! And as an afterthought, I would have accepted your proposal of staying all winter at your palace.”_

Thranduil smirked. _“Only as an afterthought?”_

Chuckling, Bilbo didn’t reply. He moved to the window. “The view from the mountain is truly spectacular, don’t you think?”

Thranduil nodded. “I will not admit it to any dwarf, but Erebor does have some beautiful aspects. Like the view of the sky. We are so high up it feels like I could simply reach up and touch the stars.”

Bilbo smiled and then mirth came to his eyes. “I do apologize for interrupting the Feast of Starlight, King Thranduil. It was not intentional.” He smiled innocently at the Elf. “My intent was to go completely unnoticed.”

Thranduil smirked at the Dwobbit. “Yes, I bet it was.”

They looked out the window silently and the Thranduil nodded to his companion. “I think it is time to depart, before the sun sets and the night grows colder.”

Bilbo shook his head. “I need to win my aunt over first. If I go with you now, then my father will cause a war. She’ll knock some sense into him for me.” Bilbo chuckled. “Quite literally.”

Thranduil’s eyes lit up with interest. “What I wouldn’t give to see _that_!”

Bilbo smirked. “Stay over and you’ll see it in the morning.”

Thranduil nodded quickly. “Oh _yes_. Not even rabid Dwarves would drive me from this mountain now.”

Bilbo laughed outright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I'm sorry!   
> Happy New Year!  
> Ink...


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin realizes there are worse things than death. His sister and Thranduil becoming friends is one of them.

Chapter 8

Bilbo smiled at Thranduil and motioned for some of the servants to serve the Elf-King. They did so, grudgingly.

Thranduil smiled impishly at Thorin, who had not stopped scowling since the Elf had entered the breakfast room.

Dis rolled her eyes and shook her head. She leaned over and hissed at her brother in Khuzdul. _“You are trying to get closer to your son. Ostracizing his friends is not the way to do it.”_

 _“I don’t care about his other friends, but why must he befriend an_ Elf _?!”_ He glared at his sister. Dis sighed and shook her head.

_“It’s happened. We must roll with it, like a rock down the mountain.”_

He grumbled but nodded.

Thranduil looked at Lady Dis. “I am grateful that you are here, Lady Dis.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why is that?”

“You seem to be very level-headed.” Thranduil smiled.

Dis laughed and smirked back. “When compared to Dain and Thorin, it is no wonder you think that.” With a fond chuckle, she looked at Bilbo. “However, the most level-headed of us all, is this one here. He has put up with his father’s eccentricities very well.”

Bilbo smiled. “I do think I should be commended.” Thorin huffed something about ‘traitors’. Bilbo smiled at his father. “Don’t be like that, Father. I honestly think I should be given some sort of award.”

Dis nodded. “I think you should explore a little. Get to know the lands around your new kingdom. After all, you will take over the throne someday.” She nodded to Bilbo. “You need to adjust to the environment of the land.” She tilted her head at her brother. “Don’t you agree, Thorin?”

“Aye. Bilbo should know the land better than he does. He should also learn the caverns of the mountain.” Thorin frowned slightly and rubbed his chin in thought. “And the mines. Balin, add that to the lessons. Bilbo must learn about the layout of the mines. It is the king’s duty to know everything about his people.”

Thranduil nodded. “That is correct. However, it is also the king’s duty to know everything about his allies.” He smirked at Lady Dis. “Isn’t that right?”

Dis nodded, her eyes twinkling. “Yes, you are correct, Elf-King.”

Thorin was watching with some trepidation. He didn’t like how his sister and his enemy were becoming friends. “Have you forgotten how he treated us? Dis, he refused to help us! To give us aid!”

Thranduil frowned sharply. “My people offered your people food, your _king_ had his men shoot at my own.” Thranduil’s glare darkened. “He murdered two of my soldiers.”

Bilbo gaped. “Why didn’t you attack after that?! That was an act of war!”

“Thror was insane.” Thranduil shrugged. “I could not punish the people because of an action of their king. Besides, starving was a harsher punishment than what I could have thought up.” He turned to Thorin. “Ask your advisor, Balin I think his name is. He witnessed it. My son reported him standing beside the king. You were probably in the rear protecting the stragglers.”

Thorin had indeed been in the rear during the entire march out of Erebor. He stood and stared at Thranduil. “Balin.” He stared at his friend. “Is what the Elf-King says…is it true?”

“Aye, it is true, my king.”

Thorin blinked and then exhaled. “Why did you not tell me?”

“To lose loyalty to your kin…that would be far worse than hatred for a race we already dislike.”

Thorin chuckled dryly. “So, you would have me deceived rather than let me deal with the truth in mine own way? You trust me that little with the truth?” He stared at Balin. “You understand, Balin, that I can no longer believe your council completely?”

Balin swallowed and nodded. “I have damaged your trust. For that, I am grievously sorry.” He bowed deeply. “Is there any way, my king, that I could make up for my error?”

“Only time can mend this, Balin.” Thorin glanced at Dwalin and then frowned. Dwalin had been with him during this time, but… “Were you aware of this?”

“No.” Dwalin glared at his older brother. “I would have told you.”

Thorin nodded and then looked at Thranduil. “I cannot apologize for my behavior towards you, because you still refused to aid us with the dragon. However, for the accusations I have just recently made…I rescind them.”

Thorin smirked. “And will also allow my son to visit your kingdom this winter, as I know he is wanting to do.”

Bilbo gaped. “How?!”

“Bilbo, I am not a fool.” Thorin smirked. “I may be older than you, but that does not mean I am blind or stupid.” He inclined his head. “It only means that I am more experienced in discovering plots and schemes.” He gazed at his nephews. “As they have all been tried on me before.”

Both Fíli and Kíli looked at the ceiling and whistled innocently. Bilbo snickered and then stood up and gave his father a hug. “Thank you.”

“However, the only way you can visit Mirkwood is if you pass Balin and Dwalin’s exams.”

Bilbo froze in his hug. He pulled back. “What?! That’s inhuman!”

Thorin blinked slowly. “Of course it is. I am a Dwarf.”

Thranduil snickered into his sleeve. Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Those exams… _Father_!”

Thranduil glanced at Dis, and she smirked back. “Bilbo, your father has decided. Don’t push your luck.”

Bilbo grumbled and then slumped back into his seat. He didn’t like having other people decide things for him, make up rules and such for him. He owned Bag End, he was an adult. He just wished the Dwarrows thought so too.

He huffed and turned away from Thorin.

Thorin sighed, knowing what his son was thinking. He shook his head and then turned to Thranduil. “How has Dale been going?”

“The reconstruction has been doubled in speed since winter is rushing towards us. However, I believe that proper protection will be made before the first snow falls.” Thranduil scoffed slightly. “That is, of course, if your cousin’s men will _work_ with my own men. It doesn’t matter if they are dwarf and we are elf. The men still need aid.”

Thorin sighed. “The animosity of our kin is strong, but I will speak with my cousin. Perhaps I can hammer some sense into him.”

Thranduil blinked and then sighed. “Beating sense into…yes, it’s a pity that it didn’t work out. I stayed over because of that.” He toyed with a goblet.

Thorin frowned. “Stayed over because of what?”

“I wished to see Lady Dis beat some sense into you. Your son said it was rather an amusing sight.”

Bilbo raised a finger. “The Elf-King misleads! I did not say it was amusing!”

Thranduil smirked. “Ah, but you smiled as you said it. People do not often smile when they are concerned.”

Bilbo spluttered and then sighed. “Ugh.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil makes an unlikely friend. ; D   
> Much to Thorin's horror...

Chapter 9

Thranduil spied Dis laughing quietly into her fist. Thorin gave his son a sharp look. “Perhaps I should limit your time with your Aunt…”

“Don’t you dare, Thorin Oakenshield! I can kill you, hide the body, and take over the throne.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Mine shaft accidents are so tragic.”

Bilbo snorted into his wine. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the prince. Bilbo smiled and nodded his head. _“Be calm, King Thranduil. My aunt jokes like this often enough. It’s becoming common place hearing them attack each other verbally, sometimes physically. It’s very…”_ Bilbo looked at him pointedly. _“Amusing.”_

Thranduil chuckled quietly and then realized that Thorin was glaring at him. “Ah…” he looked around the room. “What have I done now?”

Bilbo snorted. “Father doesn’t like it when I speak Sindarin fluently and don’t speak Khuzdul as often.”

Thorin scowled. “Is it wrong for a father to wish his son speak their native tongue more often?”

Straightening up slowly, Thranduil focused on the sudden rage in Bilbo’s eyes and then clenching of his jaw. He frowned and then looked at Princess Dis. She caught his gaze and nodded slowly. She knew too.

“Bilbo…does the Shire have any language of its own?” She asked very carefully. Thorin tensed when he realized that he had, yet again, made a Dwarf heritage comment. He cursed himself mentally.

He nodded slowly and spoke before Bilbo did. “Yes, Bella told me about it. Hobbits guard it very closely, even closer than Dwarves guard Khuzdul.” He looked at Bilbo. “I was…wondering, actually. Would it be possible if you taught me it? I have a feeling that Erebor will be making more contact with the Shire now. I should learn the culture of your mother.” Bilbo stared at his father in surprise before a brilliant smile took over his face.

“I’d _love_ to teach you, Father! I’d love to!” He grinned even wider. “Also, there are certain naming day celebrations that I want to tell you about, and Midsummer Eve parties! Father, by the time the Dwarves all arrive, it _will_ be Midsummer. Could we perhaps throw such a celebration? It would lighten their spirits and be a wonderful way to welcome them back to their home!”

Thorin didn’t even have to think about it. “Bilbo, that is a brilliant idea. It is wise to meld Dwarven customs with ones of the Hobbits’. It will make for a very unique celebration.” He winked. “Perhaps it will stick and turned into an Ereborian custom?”

Bilbo chuckled. “That would be nice.” He leaned into his chair with a smile. “I’m starved! Bombur! What have you got for dessert?”

Thranduil blinked and stared. “Prince Bilbo, you have already had three helpings of breakfast…”

“So?”

Thorin cut in quickly. “If you’re hungry, then eat, Bilbo. Erebor now has plenty.” He smiled at his son, eager for Bilbo to gain back the weight he had lost during the journey.

Bilbo smiled back, oblivious to the widening eyes of Thranduil. The Elf-King finally understood what was happening. He stared at Thorin, who nodded back slowly.

Thranduil looked at Bilbo. _He must eat twice the amount of a regular man to simply keep up his strength?! That is insanity!_ He made a mental note to send a message to his kitchens. Thorin would never forgive him if Bilbo starved, even by accident. Come to think of it, Elrond would probably start another Kinslaying if Bilbo died.

Thranduil shivered slightly. “How…how many meals do Hobbits eat?” Thranduil was almost afraid to ask.

Bilbo grinned at him. “Seven. But two of them are superfluous. Elevensies and Dinner aren’t really necessary.”

Thranduil found himself nodding calmly, even though he didn’t know what Bilbo was talking about. With a faint smile of confidence, he faked his knowledge and sipped from his wine.

Thorin was watching him enviously. He had always wanted to be able to fake it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell a lie to save his life. Bella and Dis had always said so.

Thorin tuned back into the conversation when he noticed Fíli raising his voice in anger. Kíli and Fíli were at it again. Now that the journey was over, they had begun to act like they had before, brothers who stuck together like twins and fought together like Orcs with hangovers.

Thranduil was watching them with a slight smile. “Your nephews remind me of Elrond and his brother Elros.”

Bilbo frowned. “Uncle Elrond has a brother? I’ve never met him.”

Smile fading significantly, Thranduil shook his head. “Elrond and Elros were half Elves. Because of this, they were offered the opportunity to chose between mortality and immortality. Elrond chose immortality while his brother…he chose to live the mortal life.” Thranduil focused on his wine, his fist clenching.

He had given Elrond comfort on many an occasion. When Maglor vanished, when his brother died, when prejudice Elves were cruel to him because of his foster father, when Elrond lost his wife… Many times over Thranduil gave Elrond a chance to mourn and cry without any judgment.

They were far closer than many knew.

However, unlike what Lady Galadriel implied, they were not lovers. Thranduil wrinkled his nose. He had no desire for Elrond in such a way. It was like asking someone to lust after a sibling.

“King Thranduil?”

He snapped out of it. “I am…sorry. What were you saying?”

Thorin gave him a curious look before repeating his son’s question. “Bilbo was wanting to know if you were planning on staying until he was ready to depart with you.”

“If that is acceptable. I would rather make the journey once.” He smiled at Bilbo, who smiled back.

Thorin huffed but nodded. “I suppose it is acceptable. However, your men will have to stay on their best. I do not want fighting in my halls. If they have ill-will because of the war, that is understandable, but I cannot let the bloodshed continue.”

Thranduil nodded. “I only brought with me men who did not lose anyone to the Dwarves.”

Nodding, Dis smiled. “That was very wise, King Thranduil.” Thranduil smiled at her.

“Please, call me Thranduil.” He gave her a roguish smile.

“Then call me Dis.” She winked at him subtly in return.

“I shall.” Thranduil gazed at her over his cup.

Thorin wanted to gag. “No. I forbid it!” He stood up and pointed a finger at the Elf-King. “You may have brainwashed my under-aged son, but I will not allow you to flirt with my baby sister!”

Dis stared at him and then started laughing. Thranduil only smirked with a murmur of, 'No promises, King Thorin'.

Fíli, Kíli, and Bilbo were all wishing to unsee what they had just seen.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff. ; D

Chapter 10

Thranduil hummed an Elven lullaby lowly as he combed his hair and prepared for bed. The Dwarven beds, unlike what Elves claimed, were actually uncommonly soft. They felt like clouds.

With a smile, Thranduil stood up from the gilded vanity and slipped on his outer night robe. Moving silently and softly to the double doors, he pushed them open and breathed in the night air before stepping out onto the balcony. Leaning against the rail, Thranduil stared at the stars and sang quietly.

_“Now let the day_

_Just slip away_

_So the dark night may watch over you_

_Nocturne_

_Velvet blue, silent true_

_It embraces your heart and your soul_

_Nocturne_

_Never cry, never sigh_

_You don't have to wonder why_

_Always be, always see_

_Come and dream the night with me_

_Nocturne_

_Have no fear_

_When the night draws near_

_And fills you with dreams and desire_

_Like a child asleep_

_So warm, so deep_

_You will find me there waiting for you_

_Nocturne_

_We will fly, claim the sky_

_We don't have to wonder why_

_Always be, always see_

_Come and dream the night with me_

_Nocturne_

_Though darkness lay_

_It will give way_

_When the dark night delivers the day_

_Nocturne…”_

Thranduil smiled as he watched the stars blink down at him.

“That was a beautiful song, Elf-King.”

Stiffening, Thranduil turned slowly and looked up to spy the King’s Head Guard watching him from the balcony above, Dwalin son of Fundin. Nodding his head gracefully, Thranduil accepted the compliment at face value. “Thank you, Master Dwalin. I am honored you think so. Dwarves are known for their music and instruments.”

Dwalin nodded in return. “The air gets cold on the mountain. I would advise you to return indoors soon, Elf-King. The Prince would not wish to see you ill.”

Smiling, Thranduil nodded. “I shall. I shall. Thank you and goodnight.” He slipped back inside before the Dwarf could reply. With a sigh, he closed the doors behind him.

He looked at the small portrait that was made of his wife and his son, when Legolas was just a babe. He picked it up gently and examined how easy the smile was that showed itself across his lips. His wife was his light. Without her…Thranduil sighed and put the picture away.

“It is useless to think on the past. It will only bring heartache and self-doubt.” He pushed his sadness down and went to bed.

~meanwhile~

Thorin sighed and leaned against his chair’s back. Dis smirked at him from over where she was sitting next to the fire. Kíli was asleep with his head in her lap. Fíli was grinning as he sat on the floor while his mother braided his hair.

Thorin smiled and glanced over to where his own son was reading a book by the light of the fire. “Bilbo, have you finished those other lessons from Balin?”

“Yes, actually. I’m fascinated by how Khuzdul has changed over the years. You know, there are some similarities to Sindarin. I wonder if the Dwarrows of old heard the Elves and copied some of the words…”

Thorin felt sick thinking about that, but he had to admit it was a possibility. “That is sadly a possibility.”

Bilbo laughed and looked up at his father. “Honestly, your hatred for Elves will do more damage to yo- our people than to the Elves, Father. You need to curb that or you will damage the relations with Greenwood.”

Smiling at Bilbo’s obvious attempt at integrating himself into Thorin’s people, Thorin only nodded. “If you say so, then I shall try. After all, I am the King. It is my duty to be a good role model.”

Bilbo smiled at his father with pride. “I’ll make a good negotiator of you yet, Father.”

Dis barked a laugh that shook Kíli awake. “I didn’t do it!”

Fíli started snickering. Thorin shook his head. “No one claimed you had done anything, but that does make me suspicious.”

Sitting up, Kíli gave them all a wide-eyed stare filled with innocence. It was disturbingly convincing. Bilbo blinked. “Has he really gotten away with that?”

Dis snorted. “My sons are full of guile and trickery. They can woo an Orc to give up it’s warg.” Bilbo smirked.

“If that’s true, then they were holding back the whole time during our quest.”

Smirking, Kíli bowed magnanimously and spoke up. “We didn’t want to detract from our most illustrious cousin and his…” He twitched his nose. “Interesting ways with the sword.”

Bilbo threw his book at Kíli’s head. Fíli simply shook his head and hauled his brother up and out of the room. “It’s getting far too late! Good night, Uncle! Mother!” He waved and dragged his brother down the hall, kicking the door closed. Dis sighed and stood up slowly.

“Fíli’s right. It’s getting late. I will see you all tomorrow.” She kissed Thorin goodnight and hugged Bilbo. “Have a good rest.”

Thorin walked her to the door and then closed it after her. “Bilbo, will you be getting to sleep soon?” Thorin knew that Bilbo had been his own master and adult for at least two decades before he had come into the picture. He had swept in and tried to take over his son’s life. Balin and Dis both advised him against continuing this.

Trying to curb his protective streak over his son was hard, but Thorin knew he had to, or risk estranging and losing his son completely.

“Father…”

He snapped his attention back to the present. “Yes, Bilbo?”

“What do you know of Grandfather’s ring?”

“The one that was lost?”

“Yes.” Bilbo looked, pensive, almost fearful.

Thorin frowned and smoothed his beard in thought. “I don’t know much about it. All I know is that it was made by the same… _creature_ who created the rings of power for the Men and Elves and the One Ring for himself.” Thorin felt a chill crawl up his spine when he looked at his son. “Why do you ask?”

Bilbo forced a smile. “No reason. I saw it in one of the portraits in the hall, and I wanted to know what it meant.” Thorin nodded, but didn’t believe him.

**Nocturne is a song written Petter Skavlan and performed by Secret Garden. It’s a beautiful song with a haunting melody. I fully encourage you all to listen to it! ; D**

**Ink…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo leave's for Thranduil's kingdom.

Chapter 11

The next morning Thranduil was eager to leave the mountain. He knew that Bilbo might not be quite ready to leave yet, but he wished to go home. His people needed him by their side, supporting them at this time of recuperation.

“Thranduil!”

He turned and smiled at the princess. “Dis, it is an honor.” He bent kissed her hand.

“Oh, stop that.” She smirked. “Bilbo’s in a foul mood this morning. Apparently he received a letter about how the Sackvilles or something or other were contending for his right to his home. Thorin wants to march on the Shire, but Bilbo simply wants to travel there and clear everything up as quickly as possible.”

Thranduil frowned in thought. He had wished to visit Elrond, but not this soon. He sensed something else afoot too. He wanted to know what it was.

“They need him to be there in person?”

“That’s what the Thain implied. Thorin didn’t mention it, but I know he suspects that this is all a ruse on the Thain’s part to get Bilbo back into the Shire’s clutches.”

Thranduil frowned and continued walking with the princess to the breakfast room for the royal family. “And what does Bilbo think?”

A small smile quirked her lips. “See for yourself.” She pushed open the doors.

“…RIP THOSE SACKVILLE BAGGINSES APART! OH! I have a half a mind to set Elrond’s twins upon them! UGH! I really didn’t think my grandfather was this underhanded!”

Thorin lifted his eyebrow at his sister and then quietly moved over to them, avoiding his pacing son. “He’s been like this for a half an hour. I didn’t realize it at first, but he has his mother’s passionate anger.”

Thranduil’s eyes widened in shock. “You mean _both_ of you were…passionate people?”

Smirking, Thorin nodded. “Aye, Bella had a tongue so sharp that it could cut a diamond.” Dis chuckled.

“She won every argument with Thorin, and even some with me. That girl…fire, spirit, and brains. Middle Earth is less with her gone.” Thorin’s hands clenched tightly as he exhaled and nodded.

Thranduil looked at Thorin somberly. “I know your pain, Dwarf-King.”

Thorin’s eyes widened slightly as he remember that Thranduil was a widower as well. He looked down and then nodded. “Thank you.”

“Father! I have to travel to the Shire immediately after Winter. I won’t have time to even come back from Greenwood to the mountain after Winter passes.”

Thorin sighed and then smiled. “Just travel safe and return home quickly.” He pulled his son into an embrace, resting their foreheads together.

Bilbo’s breath quickened as he realized that going to the Shire would also give him a chance to unload the ring at Imladris. He smiled slightly. Lord Elrond would take control of it and everything would be fine. He would simply journey there and then back again to Erebor.

Melting into his father’s embrace, Bilbo allowed himself to feel young. He allowed himself to feel the age that Thorin sometimes viewed him as. “I’ll miss you, Father.”

Pulling away, Thorin smiled. “And I will miss you. But don’t worry, you’ll be back before it’s time for harvest.”

Bilbo smiled and went to his room to pack up his things. He would stay with Thranduil until the pass cleared in the mountains, and then he would travel to Imladris, drop off that blasted ring, and clear things up with the Shire.

~meanwhile~

Thorin watched his son ride away with the group of Elves. He fisted his hands. “Dis…”

Looking up, Dis frowned and moved towards her brother. “Yes, Thorin?”

“Have you ever had the feeling that…something horrible will happen? Have you ever watched someone you love ride away and feel as though they were…never coming back?” His voice was faint. “Have I done the right thing?”

“You can’t keep the boy in the mountain all the time, Thorin. Besides, he’ll be traveling with Elves everywhere. I don’t think there’s any place safer for him at the moment.”

Snorting quietly, Thorin shook his head. “Yes there is.” He turned and stared at her hard. “Right here. Home.”

Sighing, Dis slipped her arms around her brother’s shoulders and hugged him silently. “He’ll come back, Thorin. He will.”

He watched his son ride out of sight. “Of course he will…” Dis pretended that she wasn’t hearing his quiet sobs or feel his shoulders shake. Thorin had never dealt with grief well.

He denied his father’s death until it was proven without a doubt. He refused to talk about his grandfather. He searched for Bella until he saw her grave himself.

Dis led her brother to a sofa and held him tight. She looked at Fíli and nodded. Fíli silently moved to the harp and started strumming it quietly. Kíli started singing in Khuzdul, an old song about traveling and coming home to hearth and family.

Thorin grew silent as he listened to his nephews. He gave a tired sigh and drifted off to sleep in his sister’s arms. Dis looked over at the window. She knew what Thorin was feeling. She could feel it too. A sinking pit in her stomach threatening to consume her lungs and heart.

Bilbo _had_ to come back. He had to.

She smoothed Thorin’s hair back softly. Thorin couldn’t take another heartbreak.

~two months later~

Bilbo chuckled as he read Fíli’s letters and Kíli’s letters. Dis and his father had written letters too, but he was saving them for last.

Thranduil entered the breakfast room. “Your bodyguard and advisor have arrived. Master Dwalin and Master Balin, I believe.” Bilbo smiled.

“Good! I was wondering when they’d come. Are they coming in soon?”

“They’re dropping off their things in their rooms.” Thranduil chuckled. “I believe that Master Dwalin is still…troubled by his last visit to my realm.”

“Troubled? His words?”

“Ah…no.” Thranduil smiled distantly and poured himself some tea. Bilbo declined the offer Thranduil silently gave. “It was a bit more blunt.”

Laughing, Bilbo looked up as Balin and Dwalin entered the room. “Yes, Dwalin has always prided himself on his honesty. He never pulls anything, be it his punches or his words.” Dwalin smirked and nodded.

“And I never will, Prince.”

Rubbing his hands together, Balin looked around the room. “Your homes are beautiful, King Thranduil. It’s an honor to finally see the splendor of your realm.”

Nodding his head, Thranduil extended his hand in invitation for them to sit down. He sipped his tea. Dwalin expressed approval at the meat on the table.

Chuckling, Thranduil nodded again. “Yes, my kin here in Greenwood are far more…practical about our menu. Our lands aren’t much for produce. We have game here, and we take care not to overuse either the soil or the animals.”

Balin smiled. “Very wise, King Thranduil. Now, Prince, when will you be leaving for the Shire?”

“I’m stopping at Imladris for a few days before traveling onwards to the Shire. There are a few matters that I need to discuss with Lord Elrond. After that, I’ll go on to the Shire and proceed to strangle Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.” He coughed and smiled at Thranduil. “Pardon me, Elf-King.”

Hiding a grin, Thranduil waved his hand. “Quite understandable. I have a few people who would fall under that category quite nicely.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bilbo gave his host a droll look. “Anyone I know?”

“Ah…well, you might. More tea?” Thranduil had mastered the innocent look far too well.

Balin and Dwalin looked at each other and shuddered. Their prince…befriending Tree Shaggers!

Unbelievable.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are given...

Chapter 12

Bilbo looked around and smiled. “Well. Its certainly nice to be able to travel through the woods and not have to worry about spiders and enchantments.”

Thranduil growled slightly. “By the time you return, Prince Bilbo, you will see Greenwood living up to her name once again. I apologize for the state you saw her in before. It was an infection of black magic that was creeping into my land from Dol Guldur. A Necromancer of extraordinary power lived there before being cast out by Lady Galadriel.”

Bilbo nodded in understanding. “I know full well what it’s like to have one’s home overrun.” He smiled at Balin. “I’m sure we all understand the feeling quite well.”

Dwalin growled in agreement.

They traveled through the woods, making quick time and entered into Beorn’s land. Bilbo grinned and waved happily at the bear, who lumbered along beside them until they reached the end of his property. He then roared a farewell.

They reached the foot of the Misty Mountains by the time night fell. Dwalin and Balin were amazed at the time saved.

Bilbo noticed their looks and grinned. Motioning them over, he whispered, “Elves have been blessed by Oromë the Huntsman. Because of this, they can travel faster by some type of magic. I personally believe they can bend time itself.”

They turned their heads when they heard light laughter. It was like the sound of Autumn itself. Full and golden and yet light. Thranduil laughed again and shook his head.

“He’s pulling your leg, Master Dwarves. Elves have no such magic. We simply travel faster because the fortune of the Valar are on our side. We have no time bending magic.” A twinkle came into the Elf-King’s eyes. “Though sometimes I wish we did. It would come in handy.”

Bilbo laughed and nodded. “Aye, it would.” They set up camp and slept through the night undisturbed.

In the morning, Thranduil showed them a pass that the Dwarves and Dwobbit had never even known existed. Thranduil nodded. “Elves have lived on this land far, far longer than any other race in Arda. We have explored everything and see nearly everything. Our maps are far more detailed than one would expect from a race so secluded.” He touched his nose lightly as he smiled. “This is another reason why we travel so quickly. The land respects us.”

Bilbo nodded slowly. “And what would a non-Elf do to be able to get his hands on such a map?”

“All you have to do is simply ask me Dwobbit Prince.” Thranduil smiled.

“May I have a copy of one of your world maps, a traveler’s copy?”

“Of course! Gilrim! See it done.”

“Yes, my King.” The Elf started searching through his pack for such a map. He produce it not three minutes later. Bilbo beamed and repeatedly thanked both Elves. Thranduil merely waved it away.

Dwalin watched his surrounding with interest. The pass cut right across the mountain. It avoided the giants and the goblins easily. He huffed. Everything came easy to the Elves. He said as much to his brother.

Balin nodded sagely. “That’s because they’ve been alive longer to practice how to be so graceful.” Dwalin barked a laugh. Bilbo and Thranduil glanced back but then shrugged and turned forward again.

Balin frowned in thought. “Thorin did not look well when we departed.”

“His son is leaving him for who knows how long. Of course, he wouldn’t look well.”

“I think this separation will do them both good. It will force Thorin to think and process things. Dis being there will help too. She grounds him to reality.” Balin smiled and shook his head lightly. “Aye, things are beginning to look up, Dwalin.”

They exited the mountains two days later and continued to travel to Imladris. They traveled through the night, pushing themselves for the Hidden Valley. Once they arrived, Thranduil bid them all a goodnight and to see them in the morning.

Bilbo looked at his advisor and bodyguard. “Lord Elrond has already prepared a suite for us. It’s a three bedroom one. Now listen to me carefully, I do not want any shenanigans like there were last time. No throwing food. No dancing on the tables. No bathing in public ponds and fountains! And _no_ cursing at the Elves. Do not vandalize and do not steal anything!” He gave them a hard look. “Erebor is a kingdom that is stabilizing and trying to re-grow. I will _not_ have anything stand in my father’s way, even if it’s Dwarvish Pride! Understood?”

Balin and Dwalin knew that this wasn’t just Bilbo, this was their Prince. They both bowed and nodded. “As you wish, your highness.”

Bilbo blinked and then nodded. He still wasn’t use to his titles. “Good, now let’s get to sleep. I think I’ll skip a late dinner. You two are free to do what you will.”

Shaking his head, Dwalin picked up her things. “I’ll be staying with you.”

Balin smiled. “I think I’ll have a bit of a stroll first and then turn in.”

“Excellent. Goodnight, Balin.” He nodded to Dwalin and stared moving off in the eastward direction. Dwalin smiled and shook his head.

“You definitely got your sense of direction from your mother.” Bilbo laughed quietly and nodded to a few Elves, who nodded back with smiles.

“According to Thorin, I got quite a few things from her, not excluding her passion for good manners.”

Dwalin coughed and nodded. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” Bilbo chuckled and nodded. He frowned at Dwalin.

“Dwalin…does your brother know…about what Gandalf and I spoke of?” He let Dwalin close the door to their suite.

“Nay. I haven’t told a soul. Not even the King. Does that Elf-King know?” Dwalin looked outside the windows for assassins or spies. He slowly started doing his rounds while Bilbo got ready for bed.

“No. The only ones who know are most like Gandalf, myself, and you. I don’t think even Lord Elrond has been told. I plan on telling him after breakfast tomorrow.”

“What’s the plan? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind.” Bilbo smiled over at Dwalin as the Dwarf secured the windows, grumbling about it being too open for his liking. “It’s quite simple really. I’m to leave the ring with Lord Elrond. This pouch, see? It’s been spelled by Gandalf. Only I can open it and only if Gandalf is with me.”

“Simple thing to burn and get it.”

Bilbo smiled. “He thought of that too. It’s spelled to withstand anything.” Shrugging, Bilbo smirked. “Well, maybe not Dragon fire, but Bard took care of that.”

Chuckling, Dwalin nodded. “So you leave it with the Tree Shaggers and go on to the Shire?”

“Exactly. Gandalf and the White Council will decide on what to do with it then. It’ll be out of my hands and good riddance.”

Dwalin frowned and tilted his head. “I heard that ring has quite the draw to it. Just as bad as Dragon sickness. How are you able to withstand it?”

“I simply force myself to remember all the atrocities that Sauron did with it. I only have to remember Fíli and Kíli and little Tilda to keep my brain straight and not corrupted. If I fall, then it’ll be only a short time before the ring gets into the wrong hands and back into Sauron’s.”

“He alive then?”

“Definitely. That Necromancer was no mortal, Dwalin.” Bilbo gave him a pointed look. “King Thranduil knows that too. I have a feeling he suspects something is afoot. That’s probably why he’s here, that and to visit his son.” Bilbo yawned and sighed. “Well, time for bed.” He slipped the pouch around his neck again and pulled the covers over him. “Good night, Dwalin.”

“Good night, my Prince.” Dwalin smiled at the sleepy figure of his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'll update again this Friday.   
> Thank you all for your comment!  
> Ink...


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo informs Elrond

Chapter 13

Bilbo swallowed his juice and then spoke quietly. “Lord Elrond, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak with you after breakfast?”

Thranduil and Legolas both looked up at the same time in the same way. Dwalin swallowed a curse at how similar they looked without all the ostentatious robes.

Balin was watching his prince with interest. Elrond smiled and nodded. “Of course. Would now be alright? I am finished.”

Standing up, Bilbo smiled. “Thank you.” He motioned for Dwalin to stay. “It’ll be alright.” Nodding to the Elf-King and Prince, he bid them and Balin a temporary farewell and disappeared into the halls leading to Lord Elrond’s office.

Balin looked at Dwalin with a frown. “You know what he’s going to be talking about?”

“Aye.”

“Well?”

Shaking his head, Dwalin gave a glance at each occupant at the table before replying. “It’s of no concern to us, unless Lord Elrond makes it a concern to us. We’ll find out soon enough.”

They didn’t seem to satisfy any of them, but they didn’t mention it again. Balin excused himself and migrated over to the libraries. Dwalin challenged Prince Legolas to a fight. The boy that the Elf-Prince was teaching joined them to learn. Thranduil sat on the side with Lady Arwen and talked quietly about how the trees were doing in Imladris and Lothlórien. The twins of Elrond’s were doing patrols.

~meanwhile~

Bilbo watched as Elrond stared at the pouch with shock. “And you found this in the goblin tunnels, you say?”

“Yes.”

“Is the creature you stole it from still alive?”

Bilbo bristled at the word ‘stole’ but shook it off. He coughed and nodded. “As far as I know.”

Elrond frowned. “Thranduil will need to hunt it down so it won’t try and steal it back. It would surely fall into Orc hands after that.” He circled around the pouch on his desk warily. A thread of exhaustion weaving into his countenance.

Standing up, Bilbo smiled. “Gandalf told me to get it to you. And I have done so. The Dark Lord has yet to even know where it is. As he is still alive, then I suspect he knows it isn’t destroyed.”

Elrond snorted. “Yes, but his ignorance to it’s whereabouts…that is our only chance of success. A quest to destroy it…”

“Mount Doom? Gandalf told me it could only be destroyed by what created it. A bit a conundrum that.”

Elrond nodded with frustration. “Yes. Much do I wish that any forge could destroy it, but Annatar was as clever as he was deceitful.”

“Who?”

“Annatar was a guise that Sauron used to trick us into submission. He created those other rings under that guise and almost succeeded in conquering all of Arda.” Elrond sounded tired. “I must alert the White Council. We must destroy it before Sauron knows of its location, before the ring wakes completely.”

Bilbo swallowed. “You speak as if it’s a living thing?”

“It may as well be. It is a connection to the Dark Lord, an extension of his own being.”

“Ugh. I’ve been using Sauron to turn invisible.”

“You’ve used this ring?”

“I thought it only a magic ring! I had no idea. It was when I started craving it that I began to worry. Father’s sickness was, still is, too fresh in my mind.” Bilbo shivered.

Elrond gave him a curious look before turning away with a nod. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I hope you safe travels to the Shire, Bilbo Baggins.” He smiled at the Dwobbit.

Bilbo smiled back and left the Elf-Lord’s study. He knew he would have to return to open the pouch, but he could only do that with Gandalf present so he would have to wait and keep an ear out. He had already told Elrond of the precautions the wizard had put into place. Elrond seemed very relieved.

Bilbo was waylaid by Balin and Dwalin. Well, it was mostly Balin. Dwalin was sitting on the rim of a nearby fountain, looking over his weapons.

“Anything I can help you with, Prince?”

Chuckling, Bilbo gave Balin a pointed look. “Is that Balin speak for ‘what were you and Lord Elrond speaking about?’”

Dwalin barked a laugh and put his weapons away to follow Bilbo down the hall. “Aye, you’ve got it in one, Bilbo. Balin’s snooping again.”

Huffing, Balin spluttered at his brother, trying to defend his pride, but Bilbo waved that away. “Whatever Elrond and I had to say in that room will not be disclosed unless absolutely necessary.” Bilbo turned and looked Balin in the eyes. “And it’s _not_ absolutely necessary.” With that, Bilbo walked down the hall and into his room. “Enjoy today. Tomorrow, we’re leaving for Bree.” He gave them a pointed look. “And we’re traveling _past_ the Trollshaws this time.”

Dwalin snorted and nodded. “Sounds reasonable.” Balin was slightly put out that Bilbo had not taken him into his confidence, but he settled on waiting until Bilbo was ready to talk to him. He had won Thorin’s trust over, not the Prince. He was okay with that.

~the next morning~

Thranduil and Legolas, Elrond and Arwen, and Estel all gathered around the exit of Imladris to wave the Dwarves and Dwobbit off.

Erlond smiled sadly. “Travel safe, Bilbo, and stay here for a few days on your return trip.” Arwen stepped forward to hug her cousin of the heart.

“The Twins will be sorry they missed you.”

Bilbo laughed. “Well, maybe I’ll see them when I come back. One never knows.” He smiled easily and nodded to Estel. “Train hard, show these Elves that Men are not weak.” He winked as the boy puffed up his chest and grinned. He turned and nodded to Thranduil and Legolas.

“Will you be here still on my return, Elf-King?”

“I plan to leave Imladris when the Spring Thaw ends.” Thranduil smiled. “If not here, then I shall see you again when you pass through my lands.”

“I look forward to it.” Bilbo nodded to Legolas. Seeing as how Kíli was his cousin and Legolas didn’t seem to approve of the Dwarf Prince marrying his best friend, Bilbo didn’t know what to say to his friend. Legolas noticed his awkwardness and sighed. Moving forward, the Elf-Prince knelt and embraced his friend.

“No matter who does what around us, I will view you with the utmost respect and love, Bilbo. You are my kin in heart, and I would follow you into Mordor itself.” Legolas smiled at the Dwobbit, heedless of the shiver that his words caused.

“Thank…thank you, Legolas. I too, hold you in _very_ high regard and love.” Bilbo hugged him again and then mounted his pony and rode away with his two Dwarf escorts.

Elrond closed his eyes and murmured a prayer of protection over the Dwobbit. He felt a cold chill spread through him as he recalled Legolas’ words.

Looking at her father with concern, Arwen took his hand. “Ada?”

Thranduil and Legolas looked over at the same time. “Elrond?” Thranduil stepped closer. “What’s the matter?”

“I…had a glimpse…it…showed me emotions…” Elrond shook his head and stumbled a little as he moved to sit down. “Terror. Grief. Exhaustion. Hopelessness.” Elrond looked up at his friends, taking Arwen’s hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“War.”

Thranduil stepped back a little as he saw the desolate look in his old friend’s eyes. Legolas cursed. “Another war?! Why can we not have peace?!” Arwen gave him a pained look. Estel looked up confused.

“When will this war come, Ada?”

Elrond looked at the boy. “I don’t know, Estel. I don’t know.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thain

Chapter 14

Bilbo inhaled quietly as he breathed in the air of the Shire once more. “Just think! It’s been nearly two whole years since I’ve last set foot in the Shire!” They continued onwards until they entered Hobbiton. What they found there was shocking to say the least.

Primula and Drogo Baggins were holding garden hoes and rakes and waving them at the Sackville-Bagginses. There was a large crowd around, all watching silently as the two families screamed at each other.

Apparently, as Bilbo had left no will, Lobelia was laying claim to Bag End. Primula and Drogo were both claiming that, since the Thain had exchanged letters with Bilbo only three months ago, Bilbo was still quite alive and in control of Bag End.

“I should say I am, Primula Baggins!” Bilbo shouted aloud. The crowd gasped and parted. He grinned at everyone. He was quite aware of the finery, and the armor, that was now draping his body. “And I thank you for proving to be such excellent watchdogs! I am in your debt!” He gave an extravagant bow and grinned widely.

Primula dropped her rake with a cry and rushed up to embrace him. Drogo was slapping him on the back and shouting his joy at Bilbo’s return.

“Oi! How do we know you really are Bilbo Baggins?!”

Bilbo stared at the witch called Lobelia. “I wish you had come with me, Lobelia, on this quest of mine. I met a Dragon. He was killed with an arrow to the heart. But, if you had traveled with me, all we have had to do was feed you to him, and he’d have died of poisoning.”

The crowd gasped and giggled at that. Lobelia’s face turned red as she marched up to Bilbo, but she never got close enough. Dwalin was suddenly there holding an axe.

Bilbo laughed. “AH! Silly me. I forgot the introductions! Everyone, this is Dwalin son of Fundin. This is his older brother, Balin son of Fundin. They are Dwarves from Erebor.” Bilbo stepped past everyone and looked at them all with a grin. He was now on his front porch stoop.

“You all remember when my mother left the Shire because she couldn’t stand Bungo’s death?” Everyone nodded, not sure where this was going. Bilbo grinned. “Well, when she came back from the Blue Mountains, she came back married and pregnant. Political issues in the mountains had forced her to return to the Shire where it was safe. The Dwarf she married is named Thorin Oakenshield. His full title is Thorin the Second, son of Thrain, Lord of Thorin’s Halls, Hero of Moria, and _King_ of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield…is my father.” Bilbo smiled contentedly. “That is why I vanished so suddenly. When I found out the truth…I had to befriend my father as my mother would wish me to do.” All the Hobbits nodded slowly, and looked at each other. It was a reasonable desire.

Bilbo raised his hands. “And because I traveled with him, I soon learned that Erebor, my ancestors’ homeland, had been stolen, much like Lobelia here wanted to steal my home. I traveled with my father to help him win back his home from Lobelia’s cousin, Smaug the Dragon.” Chuckles were heard scattered around the crowd. “When the Thain wrote to me, telling me that I needed to return to the Shire, I packed up and returned. As you can see, I am a Dwobbit of two lands. Erebor and the Shire.” He looked around and nodded. “I am also an heir to the Chair and to Erebor.” That caused a stir. They hadn’t truly understood until then that Bilbo was actually royalty.

Turning to Primula and Drogo, he smiled. “Drogo, you and Primula will live in Bag End and keep it safe and well kept for me. As I am taking most of my things, you will have to move some of your things into my smial.” He looked over the crowd and then pointed at a Hobbit. “Hamfast! I wish for you to remain as my gardener. Is that okay?”

“Perfectly, Bilbo. Ah…majesty.” Bilbo laughed and shook his head.

“Not necessary, Hamfast. I’m not your prince or even Thain.” He smiled at them all and then turned to Lobelia. “Now, I believe you need to return my silver spoons that I see peaking out of your pockets, Lobelia the Avaricious.” Dwalin barked a laugh in the background. Balin elbowed him.

In the end, Dwalin had to ask her for them. She was quite willing once she got a look at his axes. After that, Bilbo settled his things into his smial and set off with his two friends towards Tuckborough.

He pushed open the door to his grandfather’s study. “Hello Grandfather! How’s tricks?!” Balin blinked at the irreverent attitude that Bilbo was suddenly displaying. Bilbo shushed him and grinned. “I know what I’m doing.”

Gerontius Took jerked upright from his chair and threw his pen onto the desk as he navigated around it to grab Bilbo up into a hug. “Bilbo! My dear boy! I’m so glad to see you safe at last!” Dwalin bristled, but Balin stopped him from speaking.

Bilbo parted from his grandfather and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve learned quite a lot while I was away, Grandfather. I learned that my father was told I was dead when I am not. I learned that Thorin Oakenshield, now King of Erebor, loves me dearly and loved my mother with his entire being. What I haven’t learned, is why you insisted to lie to everyone about my true heritage.” He looked at his grandfather intently.

Gerontius sighed. “Bilbo…” He gave a scoffing chuckle. “Do you truly blame me for wanting to keep you safe? Your mother told me that Dwarves were stubborn and thought Dwobbits unworthy. What was I suppose to do? The Shire is no place to defend a prince! No assassins would be sent to kill a _dead_ child!”

“But my father! You could have told him the truth! And me!”

Gerontius groaned and slumped against his desk. “Bilbo…I saw your father. He came into my office and _demanded_ to know where his wife was. When I saw Belladonna return, she had fear in her eyes. She refused to say what had happened, sticking to her account of the political unrest in the Blue Mountains. I had thought it was something else though…”

Bilbo stiffened slowly and turned to Balin. “ _Was_ there anything else?”

Quickly shaking his head, Balin was gaping in shock. “Thorin NEVER struck Bella! Don’t you go thinking things like that, Bilbo! Thorin loved her with his entire _soul_!”

Dwalin nodded slowly. “He was protective of her, sure, guarded her with his everything, but that’s how all Dwarrow are with their Dams. It’s cultural.”

Nodding, Bilbo turned back to the Thain. “Well?”

“I made the wrong judgment, but can you blame me? My daughter comes back here with fear in her eyes. My apparent son-in-law comes in with rage in his eyes and shouting demands to see Belladonna. I didn’t know what to think, Bilbo. Be in my place, lad! I didn’t want Belladonna to leave me and my kin again. Her place is in the safety of the Shire. Beside, if I told this Thorin the truth, then he would have tried to take her back to a place she didn’t want to go to. He wouldn’t force a corpse.”

Bilbo collapsed into a chair and rubbed his face with both his hands and groaned. “Fine. I see that. I understand you, but I don’t agree with you. But this doesn’t answer my other question.”

“Oh?” Gerontius glanced at his grandson. “And what question is that?”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth once my mother was dead?”

“I was still under the assumption that your mother had been harmed by that raging Dwarf.”

Dwalin was held back by Balin. They quieted when Bilbo had raised his hand silently. “Enough, you two. Dwalin, my grandfather does not mean for his opinion to be fighting words. He is being honest. All Tooks are brutally honest. Best get used to it.” He turned back to the Thain.

“So, you lied to Father in order to keep my mother safe and in the Shire. You lied to me so I wouldn’t go off and search for my father. You continued to have Thorin deceived so he wouldn’t take me away. Grandfather, why should I trust you? You clearly do not have any trust in my doing the wise thing or the right thing. How can I trust you when you have lied, no matter how right you thought your actions were, to me?”

Gerontius slumped into his seat and shook his head. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes. “And you are his son. Thus it means he has a closer claim to you as his heir than I do.”

Bilbo chuckled. “Well, you _do_ have eight sons. I’m sure one of them can win the lottery.” He smirked. Balin and Dwalin gaped at the old Hobbit.

“Eight sons?!” Dwalin was gasping for breath. It was hard for a Dwarf to even have three children.

The Thain glanced at the wheezing Dwarves and then shrugged when Bilbo didn’t look concerned. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll tell Isengrim that he’ll have the Chair.”

Bilbo smiled. “Perfect!” He hugged his grandfather. “I’ll stay for another two weeks to straighten my affairs and then I shall be returning to Erebor.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is shaping up rather nicely. : D  
> Ink...

Chapter 15

Fourteen days later, Bilbo sighed and settled into the hill that also served as a roof for his kitchen. Balin and Dwalin joined them. They pulled out their own pipes and started smoking. Bilbo began teaching them how to do pictures in the smoke. They were waiting for the next caravan from the Blue Mountains that was heading to Erebor. They would send the bulk of Bilbo’s things with the Dwarves and then travel with the Elves. Bilbo had written to Thranduil and Elrond telling them he was returning to Imladris soon.

Dwalin put his pipe out and started sharpening his weapons. He scoped the area and snorted. “It’s the most wasteful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Frowning, Bilbo turned and looked. “What do you mean wasteful?”

Balin chuckled. “He’s speaking about how quiet your Hobbit kin are. They can walk upon the driest leaves in Fall and still not make a sound. It’s unnatural almost, and yet you don’t use it in combat.”

Smirking, Bilbo shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head, laying on the soft grass of his hill. “We’ve not always been complacent and sedentary. We use to be nomads, a long time ago.” Dwalin turned and looked at Bilbo in curiosity.

Sighing, Bilbo took his pipe out of his mouth and waved it. “There’s not much to tell. The Hobbits originally were from Rhovanion, but something happened that caused us to lose our homeland. So, we began what we now refer to as The Wandering Days. We wandered long until we found ourselves in Eriador. We founded the Shire and were protected, back when there was a Man King in these parts. When the kingdom fell, the Shire elected their first Thain. And we have been on our own since. We were ignored by the surrounding lands and were content to ignore others as well.” Bilbo chuckled.

Balin leaned closer. “What caused the Hobbits to be displaced?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before explaining in a sigh. “Dwarves and Men came and took the land for their own. No strife occurred, because the Hobbits didn’t try and fight back. They just packed up and left.”

His two companions were quiet. They spent the rest of the evening staring at the stars and smoking in silence.

When they got ready to travel to Imladris, they heard shouting. “Bilbo! Wait up!”

Quickly turning, Bilbo gaped at his friends. “We want to go to Erebor and see your new home!” Flambard bent over and panted. Sigismond grinned.

“Yeah! We figured it wouldn’t be right to leave you without some Hobbit company!” He winked. “Maybe you can introduce me to some nice Dwarf ladies.” Bilbo looked at Flambard who grinned right back at him. Laughing, Bilbo only could shake his head when he saw that they had brought their own ponies too.

“Well, I’ll be happy to travel with you, but I’m stopping at Imladris for some business before I go onward. Is that okay with you?”

“ELVES!” The two Hobbits cheered, much to the Dwarves’ consternation.

“Now we know where you got it from.” Dwalin muttered. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Guys, these two grumps are Balin and Dwalin. My advisor and my bodyguard respectively.” The Hobbits bowed slightly to them.

“At your service.”

They traveled quickly, and, much to the three new Hobbits’ dismay, didn’t stop for second breakfast.

When they did arrive, Bilbo instantly knew something was wrong when he saw Gandalf speaking intently with Elrond and Thranduil. They all looked grave. Bilbo swallowed and knew instantly, that if he caught Gandalf’s attention, he wouldn’t be going home as soon as he thought. “Gandalf!” He forced a smile on his face. “I’m glad you’re back and safe!” He could tell that Dwalin was tense. Balin was confused.

Gandalf turned quickly and rushed at Bilbo. “Bilbo! How glad I am to see you! Everything well in the Shire? All things sorted?”

“Yes. Bag End is now in the hands of Primula and Drogo. All my possessions are on their way to Erebor via the latest caravan of Dwarves from Ered Luin. The Shire will now be governed by Isengrim instead of me. Also! Two of my friends are going to travel with me” He smiled tentatively. “What about you, Gandalf?”

Gandalf sighed, weary. “Nothing good. And yet, nothing hopeless, either. It is a good thing that we have found out sooner than later. Very good thing. Now we have plenty of time to prepare.”

Balin was done with being in the dark. “My Prince, will you _please_ tell me?”

“Gandalf. Care to fill him in? I have a feeling I’m going to be staying in Rivendell longer than I had thought. Dwalin, with me.” Bilbo left for his old rooms. Dwalin moved swiftly after him. Gandalf sighed and led Balin along the hallway towards Elrond’s office.

After Balin had been filled in, he hurried to Bilbo’s side. “Lord Elrond wishes to hold a council next week. Prince Bilbo…” He stared at Bilbo, despair coloring his voice.

Bilbo smiled sadly. “Don’t worry, Balin. Worrying will give us nothing but headaches. Instead, I want you to…” He frowned slightly. “What are the chances of Father traveling here himself if I write him and tell him what’s happening?”

Dwalin sighed. “100%.”

“That settles it. I won’t write to him until after the council has occurred. I’m glad that I am here to represent the Dwarves. Thranduil represents the Elves of Greenwood. Who will represent the Men?”

Balin shrugged. “We shall let the Council worry about that.”

“Have they arrived?”

“Lady Galadriel cannot.” They turned to see Gandalf. The wizard looked tired and bone weary. “She is too exhausted from banishing Sauron from the woods. Saruman is traveling to scout the Plains of Dagorlad. He has a theory of something. He did not bring any of us into his confidence as of yet. Lord Celeborn is staying with his wife.

“Lord Elrond has decided to continue with the people we have and send dispatches afterward. Your father will have to be informed. Balin will have to travel back while Dwalin stays with you. King Thranduil is hurrying back to muster his armies and send his scouts to Angband and Gundabad. The Nine have already risen. We know that much. We _must_ see who else he is stirring. I myself will stay with you and the ring. We must stay together, Bilbo, until all this is resolved.”

Bilbo frowned and began to pace. “The meeting will be next week?”

Gandalf nodded slowly. Bilbo blew out a breath and nodded. “Well then, I’m going to take a walk. I need to think. Dwalin, you can follow but please do so at a distance. I want to be alone for a while.” The guard nodded somberly.

“As you desire, Prince.”

Bilbo smiled at them and turned to bid Gandalf a goodnight. “Rest, Gandalf. You’re experience and wisdom will be useless to us if you are catatonic with exhaustion.”

Gandalf chuckled sadly and nodded. “Alright, Bilbo. I wish that we had met again under better conditions.” The corners of the Wizard’s eyes crinkled slightly as he thought of something. “Old Tom wanted to meet you. He’ll be disappointed that he won’t get the chance for a long while.” He tilted his head and smiled wider. “You’re beard is getting longer and fuller. I’m sure Thorin is proud.”

Bilbo snorted as he pulled his coat over himself. “My father is proud of everything I do. He crows louder than Gloin.” Dwalin chuckled along with Balin.

Nodding his goodnight, Gandalf left for his own room.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Legolas both make a decision...

Chapter 16

Walking down the paths slowly, Bilbo rubbed his face. He moved silently towards the statue that had always caught his interest. The statue that held the shards of Narsil.

 _“Father! I know what I must do!”_ Bilbo tensed when he heard Legolas’ voice speaking intently in Sindarin.

 _“Legolas, I will not see my only son go into Mordor!”_ Bilbo was stunned at the pain in Thranduil’s voice.

 _“I will go if Bilbo goes. He is my friend and my brother. Father, you cannot ask me not to honor our friendship!”_ Bilbo crept closer and watched.

_“It is for this that I hope that Bilbo will not be chosen to be ring bearer. He is a Prince of his own, and has his own duties to his country and kin, as do you!”_

Legolas shook his head sharply. _“What greater duty does he have than to lay down his life for his land, kin, and world? How can you expect me to do anything less than that?”_

Thranduil rubbed his face tiredly. _“If Bilbo travels, then you shall travel with him. But if it is another who is chosen, then you are to stay in Imladris and train Estel.”_

 _“Yes, Father.”_ Legolas smiled at his father and nodded.

Sighing, Thranduil leaned against a pillar. He spoke in Westron. “I hope that, for Thorin’s sake, Bilbo will not become the Ring Bearer. I have known Elrond a long time. I know his mind. He is thinking of it. He knows that Bilbo has the greatest resistance than any of us. A Dwobbit with no magic, if corrupted, could be easily captured by us. Besides, he has not even looked long or with longing at Elrond, who contains the ring on his person. He never speaks of it unless it is brought up by someone else. Elrond has noticed. We all have. He would be the perfect one for this quest. But as a father, as a widower, I hope that he will not be chosen.”

“You care that much for Thorin Oakenshield?”

“He is not a friend. I feel nothing towards him specifically. I only know that he has lost far to much to have to bury his son too. It would break him.” Thranduil stared hard at Legolas. “Just like it would break me.”

Legolas looked away. Sighing again, Thranduil stared at the shards of Narsil. “How is Estel’s training?”

“He takes to it like a duck to water. He loves strategy and combat. But he is also quiet. He does not mind sitting for hours and meditating while I read history to him. His mind is quick for such a young Man child.” Legolas smiled quietly in thought. “Arwen is quite fond of him. So much so, that Elrond is growing concerned at her attachment. Estel shall grow into a very handsome man, and Elrond knows it.”

Thranduil snorted. “I am glad for one thing. I am glad that you have never fallen in love with a mortal.” He stared at the stars. “Whatever is decided at next week’s council, I will have to cut my stay here much shorter than anticipated. I expect that Lord Balin will be wanting to travel with me.”

“You truly believe that Bilbo will go?”

“Yes.” Thranduil sighed. “He knows that it is his fate. Just as you know yours.”

Dwalin watched as his Prince listened to the Elves’ conversation. When they started Westron, the Dwarf began to pale. He followed Bilbo until the Dwobbit finally retired, then he hurried to his brother and told him everything he had overheard.

Balin nodded. “I thought as much. Bilbo did not look surprised, you say?”

“No.”

“He has already known this would happen. He had suspected it.” Balin gave a quiet groan.

Dwalin nodded and moved to his things and began re-arranging them to make room for other things. He left the rooms quietly and then returned with rope, food, medical supplies, and other things that he would need for a long journey.

“Dwalin? What…what are you doing?”

“I am the Prince’s bodyguard, Balin. It is my duty, my life, and my honor to guard and guide the Royal Family. Thorin told me never to leave his son. And I’m not meaning to.”

Balin sat on the bed and stared at his brother before looking at the sleeping figure of Bilbo. “You know you might not…might not…”

“I know.” Dwalin stopped and gave his brother small, rarely used smile. “But if I have to die, I will die protecting the Heir of Erebor. He is my companion, my sword-brother, and my future King. He would do the same for me, and I shall honor him.”

Balin allowed the tears to fall. “Oh my brother…I shall…I shall await your return with our Prince. When you return, Erebor will sound her trumpets, the Dams will throw rose petals, and the harps will thrum with songs of your coming.”

Chuckling, Dwalin nodded quietly and grabbed his older brother by his shoulders. “Keep Thorin safe, Balin. Keep him sane. Make sure he stays in Erebor. We will have need of his Crown uniting the Dwarves together. Dale must flourish. Dale must…they must increase their armies. Make sure they get trained, by the Dwarves, the Elves, whatever is necessary. War is coming. War is coming to all of Middle Earth, and we must be prepared for it. Have Thorin and Dis cooperate with Thranduil.”

Balin nodded somberly and solemnly pressed his forehead against Dwalin’s. “I will write to Thorin and then travel as soon as the council is finished. Thranduil will allow me to travel with him.”

Dwalin stared at the golden head of their prince. His heart clenched. He would follow Bilbo into Mordor, into Mount Doom, and so help him, Dwalin would carry him to Erebor when all was finished. He would carry him on his back the entire way if need be.

He continued to pack and prepare through the night, only resting a few hours before sunrise. He had many things to do during the week before the council. They would need maps and traveling tools. He would have to speak to the Elves in charge of the library. Dwalin shuddered but forced himself to. It was for Bilbo. For the Quest.

~the next morning~

Bilbo forced all thoughts about the future out of his mind as he enjoyed showing his two friends around Rivendel.

“This is the same sword which cut the ring from the finger of Sauron.”

The two Hobbits gaped in surprise. Sigismond frowned. “They keep it out without a guard?”

Smiling, Bilbo shrugged. “No Elf would steal it. They are more honorable than Men.”

“Bilbo…” Flambard looked at his friend, and then glanced at Sigismond who was wandering a little ways off. “What’s got you so upset? Everyone’s being all somber like.”

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. “I can’t…tell you, Flam. At least, not yet. But it’s bad. Worse than the Fell Winter. It’s really bad.” Flambard paled.

“And you’re in the middle of it?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

Bilbo barked a dismal laugh.

~one week later~

Bilbo awoke with a sense of dread permeating his entire being. He dressed in his rich clothing showing his status and heritage, blue and gold, with Sting strapped to his waist. They entered a small pavilion of sorts. Dwalin and Balin were standing directly behind him.

Thranduil and the other Elves stood up at his entrance. Elrond sighed and nodded to Erestor. “Have Lords Fengel and Turgon arrived?”

“Yes, Lord Elrond. They will be coming in a few minutes. Ah, but Lord Turgon has sent his son Ecthelion in his stead, claiming he is far too old to travel.” Elrond nodded slowly, glancing at Estel, who was playing in Arwen’s lap. She stared back at her father and shook her head.

The two lords entered with bowed heads and quiet greetings towards the others in the pavilion. Sighing again, Elrond focused on the people in front of him.

Balin and Dwalin of the Dwarves.

Lord Ecthelion, heir to the Steward of Gondor.

King Fengel of Rohan.

Thranduil and Legolas of Greenwood.

Gandalf of the Wizards.

Elrond and Glorfindel of Imladris.

The Elf Lord stood and nodded to Bilbo. Gandalf stood up and whispered a few words under his breath while Bilbo opened the pouch.

He slowly placed the ring on the pedestal. The entire area went silent.

Elrond began to speak.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Elrond convenes. Finally...after months of waiting on my laziness. *winces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE!   
> Please go back to chapter five. I left Gandalf's explanation completely out. Just scroll up to the chapter index bar. Click it, choose chapter five and read. Before you read this chapter. I just got myself. This chapter will reference something in that chapter, and you need to read chapter five before you read this chapter.   
> I'm so sorry!  
> Ink...

Chapter 17

“You all know of the history of Arda.” Elrond began, staring at each and every one of the occupants in the area. “It was made in secret by the Dark Lord Sauron.” The door open. Saruman nodded to everyone. 

“Apologies for coming late, Lord Elrond. I did not get the summons until a short while ago.” Elrond nodded to him and waited for Saruman to sit beside Gandalf. The White Wizard stared at the wing on the pedestal with intense eyes. Gandalf broke into his reverie by offering him something to smoke. 

Waving his hand in refusal, Saruman looked to Elrond and listened. After the Elf Lord was done, Saruman smiled and stood up. “I hear your words. The ring is evil, but it is most precious to the Dark Lord. If we were to attempt to destroy it, you must know that the journey to Mordor is treacherous and and harsh. The chances of survival are minimal. And the chances of success?! Miniscule. To attempt such a journey would be a waste of our time.”

Frowning, Legolas stood up. “Then what do you propose? That the ring stays in Imladris?! Lord Elrond has already said that this city is not strong enough against all of the Dark One’s power!”

Raising his hand in acknowledgement, Saruman walked slowly towards the ring. “I understand that. I was not suggesting that the ring stay here. It would be safer in the one place where all the treasures of power are kept. My tower. We need time to muster the armies of Dwarves, Men, and Elves. We cannot do this in a rush. If we attempt such a journey now, then we will surely lose the ring to Sauron.” Tearing his gaze away from the ring, Saruman looked at every member of the meeting. 

“What I am saying is this, keep the ring safely hidden in my tower, surrounded by spells and enchantments to keep it from calling to its master. When the time is right, then we will bring it out.” He smiled at them. “But why destroy it? This ring merely needs a firm hand to control it. WE could use the very weapon of the Dark Lord against him. Think of the sweet irony.”

King Fengal jumped to his feet. “Sweet irony indeed! You would use such a dark and dangerous tool?! Did you not hear Lord Elrond?! The ring obeys only one master and we are not Sauron! I say destroy it!” Ecthelion nodded but kept quiet as the rest of the council erupted into argument. 

Thranduil stood up and started arguing with Elrond about using such a small group of people. He thought it was much better to gather the armies and distract Sauron, flush him out of Mordor and into the Void like they had done with Morgoth. Elrond wasn’t hearing it. It was too dangerous. Gandalf was defending Elrond’s plan. Legolas was confronting his father about not wanting him to leave.

The men were now arguing with Balin and Dwalin about who should go on the journey. The Dwarves were taking offense at the hint from Glorfindel that Dwarves were too easily swayed by power. The men too were defending their honor. 

Saruman was arguing with Gandalf about his own plan of keeping the ring safe. Elrond was backing Gandalf’s retorts.

Bilbo felt his head begin to pound. He tried to think.  _ If Saruman doesn’t want it destroyed, then how will he react when he is outvoted, because he will be outvoted. Will he be bitter? I know that look. He stares at the ring like Lobelia stares at my silver spoons. I can’t trust the White Wizard! If I can’t trust him, then can I trust Gandalf? Is he tempted? He mentioned something like that before… _

Bilbo forced himself to think. He wasn’t being asked to take the ring, but…but…if even a Wizard was tempted…wouldn’t it be better if a Hobbit took it? After all, he had no magic to speak of. He wouldn’t ask Dwalin to bear the thing. That wouldn’t be fair. He couldn’t allow his cousins to go through that. They didn’t understand what they had even signed up for! He couldn’t trust men, Elves, or Wizards.  _ The safests hands are my own. _

Sighing, Bilbo stood up and shouted over them. “I WILL TAKE THE RING TO MORDOR!” He stared at each and every one of them, channeling all the royal bearing he had into his voice. “I will destroy the ring.” He looked at them and then added to break the tension. “You’ll have to show me the way. I’ve never been there before.” He gave them all a lopsided smile.

Elrond hid a smile behind his hand. “Very well. Who will guide the Prince to Mordor?”

Gandalf hid his sadness at his young friend’s decision as he stood up. “I will help you, my dear friend.”

Stepping up faster than anyone else, Dwalin bowed. “I too, will guide you and guard you. You have my axe.”

Moving over to Bilbo, Legolas bowed. “You have my bow.”

“OI! AND MINE TOO!” Bilbo jerked upward in shock as his cousin, Kili, jumped out from behind the bushes. “I’m not letting my cousin go off alone with only one Dwarf for company!”

Dwalin roared, “WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! YOU RASCAL! YOU AREN’T GOING OFF IF I CAN DAMN WELL HELP IT! GET BACK HERE! I’LL WALLOP YOU AND SEND YOU BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN!” He charged around the pavilion after the cackling Kili. They ran around and around the pavilion. Thranduil sighed and started massaging his temples.

“What did I do to deserve this headache?” 

Balin, who was sitting next to Bilbo, muttered, “Being a headache yourself, Elf-King.” Thranduil jerked up and gave him an irritated look.

Looking up, Bilbo saw Lord Ecthelion and King Fendal bowing to him. “You have our blades, Prince Bilbo.”

Saruman approached. “It seems that my words are not to be heeded. No matter. I will do my part and guide you all the way to Isengard. It is the least I can do after all.” Saruman smiled down at Bilbo. Bilbo didn’t like that smile. It reminded him of Smaug.

However, Bilbo only bowed slightly back to Saruman. “Thank you. It will ease my stress to have two powerful Wizards in the company.” He looked at the two Kings of Men. “And thank you, my lords, for joining my quest. I am honored.”

Elrond gave Dwalin and Kili an irritated look. “Very well, it is decided. The Fellowship of the R-”

“WAIT UP! What about us!” Flambard and Sigismond rushed out from behind the pillars and bushes. They flanked Bilbo. “You need brains on this kind of operation, quest, mission…thing.” Flambard snorted and looked at Bilbo. 

“Guess that leaves Sigi out, don’t it Bilbo?” Bilbo snickered. Sigismond gave them an imperious sniff and ignored them.

Heaving a sigh, Elrond searched for any other spies. After the search, he looked at the people in front of him. “Nine have volunteered for this journey. Ten shall go as far as Isengard.” He looked at them and smiled. “So begins the Fellowship of the Ring. You will depart tomorrow at sunrise.”

“Don’t make that count too quickly, Elf Lord! This one still needs to return home!” Dwalin gave Kili a shake. “How did you get here?”

Grinning, Kili slipped from his grasp and hid behind Bilbo. “I thought that if Bilbo was allowed to go, then I should go as well! After all I have just as much a right to defend this land as Bilbo does! Fili and Uncle have everything in the mountain under control.”

Bilbo suddenly realized. Kili wanted to do something that wasn’t under his uncle or brother’s shadow. He wanted to do something for himself. Learning archery was frowned upon. He didn’t have an axe. Kili was the second born. He wanted his own title, his own fame.

Sensing something, Bilbo looked over at Legolas and winced.  _ Oh shit. Kili, look out, Tauriel’s big brother is watching you!  _ He had a feeling that this quest was going to be very interesting.

The group made more informal introductions to each other as they made their way to the feasting halls. Bilbo frowned as a thought suddenly came to him. A thought that rivalled his mother’s trickery. Grinning, he slipped away and moved over to Elrond. 

“Would it be possible if I could borrow some gold? I’ll either give it back or pay you back.”

Elrond chuckled. “No need to pay me back, Bilbo. Have it and welcome.” He motioned for Lindir. “Give Bilbo some gold.” Lindir nodded and then slipped away. Bilbo gave Elrond a hug and then hurried off to grab Elrohir and Elladan to help him. He found them bothering Legolas, who was packing. 

“Twins! Oi! Come on, I’ve got something to do. Legolas, you can come too, if you’re wanting.”

Legolas looked around and shrugged. He had already packed his gear last night. Nodding to his bemused father, he rushed after the prince and the twins. They quickly arrived to the smithy. 

“Thank you for the gold, Lindir!” Bilbo grinned and then looked at Elrohir and his brother. “Can you heat up the forge for me? Legolas, you’re the best sculptor I know. Can you make a mold that looks like this?” He pulled out the chain that held the ring.

All three Elves froze in their tracks. Bilbo smirked. “Just in case one of the Dark Lord’s Orcs tries to pull a fast one and grab the ring bearer, no one but the ones I trust will know who holds the  _ real _ ring.”

The twins started laughing and hurried to heat up the forge. “Brilliant Bilbo! Absolutely brilliant!” Legolas was grinning.

“And who will be holding these rings?”

“Dwalin, Kili- if he comes- and my Hobbit cousins. You can have one too, if you think you would normally be willing to carry the ring.”

Pursing his lips, Legolas shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t want to touch it, so it wouldn’t be realistic. Four rings for the Ring Sharers under the sky.” Bilbo, knowing the poem he was misquoting, chuckled and nodded.

“Exactly.” They got straight to work. Legolas made the mold quickly and they got straight to work. It was well after dinner when they were finished, laughing and covered in soot and ash- the twins had started an ash fight- as they walked back to their rooms. 

The Men and Dwaves, who had never seen dirty Elves in their lives, gawped in shock. Thranduil and Elrond only groaned.

“You are not setting one boot in this room until you clean up!” Thranduil pointed a finger at a smirking Legolas.

“But Father! I wanted a hug!” Thranduil picked up a stool and used it as if warding off a lion and pushed Legolas back. 

Bidding the laughing twins goodnight, Bilbo hurried into his room to bathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Actually two updates, considering I left chapter five (chapter four in the story since it doesn't include the prelude) out. I can't believe I did that.   
> Nevertheless! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Thank you!  
> Ink...


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've discovered the treasures of Harry Potter fan fiction and have read and written quite a bit now. I haven't posted anything yet, but I plan to.   
> Thank you for all your patience!  
> I'm so sorry for the wait!  
> Ink…

CHAPTER 18

Bilbo slipped over to Dwalin. “Dwalin, I wanted to give this ring to you.”

“Nay! I cannot!”

“It’s fake.” Bilbo lifted an eyebrow and pulled out the real ring from under his shirt mail. “I made it last night. I made four. This is a decoy. Wear it but don’t show it off.”

Gaping, Dwalin accepted the ring and put it around his neck. “I…” Balin looked at it intently and then smiled.

“That’s very ingenious of you, Prince.” Bilbo grinned.

“Thanks!” He hugged Balin. “Be safe as you return home. Are you taking Kili back with you?”

Dwalin grumped. “I can’t find him. I’m thinking he’s hiding until it’s too late to send him back.”

Chuckling, Bilbo shook his head. “If he’s that insistent, then it would be safer to have him travel with us. I shudder to think what Father is going to say though. He’ll be furious, losing his son and his younger nephew on the same quest.”

Balin, the one who was to bring said news, winced and rubbed his beard. “I fear for my health.” Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. 

“You won’t have to worry. I think Father knew something like this was about to happen.” His smile faded as he became lost in thought. “He had a premonition, I think…” With that, he left the brothers to say their goodbyes and grabbed his things to put on his pony.

Kili was in the farthest stable doing the same thing. He tensed when he heard something, but relaxed when he saw Bilbo. “Oh. I hope you don’t mind me coming along Bilbo?” Kili looked worried, but his fears were for naught. Bilbo smiled and gave him a hug. 

“I’m actually selfishly relieved. I’ve fought by your side before. I know how you fight, and I’ll be happy to have you along.” He sighed. “I only feel sorry for Father. If we were to both…die-”

“That is not going to happen!” Kili shook his head stubbornly. He gave Bilbo a roguish grin. “We’ll be hailed heroes and songs will be sung in our honor! We’ll have holidays named after us! Just you wait! You’ll see!” He winked and then went back to his pony. 

Smiling softly, Bilbo looked over to see his cousins struggling with their gear and saddles. Chuckling, he walked over to them. “It took me awhile to get it down right, just watch me closely.” Slowly, he showed them how to saddle up their ponies and get their supplies and packs strapped down. Then he showed them how to mount their ponies. That took a little more time. 

Looking around, Bilbo slipped them two rings. “They’re decoys. Don’t flash them around. It’s just in case an Orc or something try and steal the real one. It’s dangerous to wear it. It’ll make you a target. Are you okay with this?” He stared at Flambard and Sigismond in worry, biting his lip.

Sigismond smiled sadly at him, serious for once in his life. “Don’t you worry about us, Bilbo.” He took the ring and glanced around before putting it on. 

Taking his own ring, Flambard stared at it. “Don’t think we don’t know what we’re getting ourselves into. This is much more than getting into Farmer Maggot’s crops. We know that.” He looked at Bilbo seriously. “We know that we might not come back, and we’ve accepted it. It’s time Hobbits looked outside for once and saw what was really going on.” Sigismond nodded, his dark blue eyes somber. 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with care and love for his two cousins, Bilbo pulled them into a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! I don’t want to do this alone…”

“And you won’t, Bilbo. You won’t.” Flambard smiled and hugged him tighter before letting them go. “Now, thanks for the lessons, but I’m thinking that this will be the last time we’ll be eating a square meal for a while. Best tuck in while the chance is had!” He winked and scampered off with Sigismond right behind him. Bilbo chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“Your cousins?”

“Yep.” Bilbo glanced at Kili. “My mother’s side. I’m glad that you’ll be getting a chance to know them. Oh! If you’re coming along on the quest, then I have something to ask of you.” Bilbo turned and stared directly at Kili. “Last night I made four golden decoy rings. I’ve given them out to certain people I trust. It’s going to be dangerous to wear this. It will make you a target for Orcs and other servants of Sauron.” He pulled out the ring from his pocket and put it on the chain. “Are you willing? If you’re not, then I can ask another.”

Shaking his head, Kili snatched the ring up and put it around his neck. “I’ll do it for you Bilbo. It’s a smart thing to do. Make it so that no one quite knows which ring is the real one.” He grinned. “Clever.”

Leaning against the stable wall, Bilbo sighed in relief. “Thanks. It’s hard to ask this of you and the others.”

“Who else has these?” Kili raised an eyebrow. “And can we keep them as souvenirs?”

Throwing his head back, Bilbo laughed loudly. “Only… _ you _ , Kili, could have…thought of that! Yes, you can keep them after the quest, if you still want them. And my two other cousins and Dwalin have one each. They would be the most realistic ones I’d have asked to share the ring with.” Bilbo grinned darkly. Kili smiled back just as fierce.

“Thinking of keeping that white wizard’s grubby hands off of it?”

“I don’t trust him.” Bilbo turned back to his pony and checked Penny’s straps again. “He reminds me of Smaug.” Kili shuddered. 

“Hell, I don’t  _ ever _ want to think about that thing again! The mountain still stinks of dragon in some places.”

Frowning, Bilbo looked at Kili from over his pony. “How  _ did _ you escape and slip out?”

Kili smiled and leaned over Penny’s back. “Fili helped me. He distracted Mum and Uncle for me while I saddled up and followed you. I lived in the forest- thank Mahal it was cleared out!- and waited until you went to Imladris. I know for certain that Thranduil knew I was following you guys, but he didn’t tell on me.” Kili frowned in confusion and then shrugged.

“Anyways, I followed you to the edge of Imladris and stayed there until you came back from the Shire. I knew you were up to something. You seemed off the entire time you were in the mountain after the battle.” 

Kili nodded to the ring resting on top of Bilbo’s shirt. “I realize now that it was this which was bothering you.” He sighed and then shook his head. “Anyways, I snuck around the city and then caught wind of some big meeting. I slipped in and listened in, and now you know the rest. I’m not going to let you go off on your own. Fili knows that something was up. He knew he would feel better if you had one of us to watch out for you.”

Bilbo wanted to hug them both, but he settled for punching Kili in the shoulder lightly and grinning. “Thanks, Cousin. I’m glad you’re here.”

With their ponies saddled and ready, Bilbo and Kili slipped into the breakfast hall. Kili sat down next to Bilbo and started regaling the Hobbit brothers with stories of their quest for the mountain. Flambard and Sigismond were fascinated. Legolas scowled when he heard how Kili was describing Greenwood.

Cutting in, Legolas started telling the Hobbits how the spiders had been forced out and slaughtered and the darkness was eradicated from the land. “It’s much more beautiful now! Just like it was before Sauron invaded it.” He shot Kili a dirty look.

Kili smirked. “Just as beautiful as troll’s backside, or an Elf’s face.” The Hobbits snickered.

Giving Kili a shit eating smile, Legolas spoke up. “Shall I tell Tauriel you said that?”

Kili paled. “You wouldn’t…!”

Giving Bilbo a confused look, Flambard and Sigismond looked to him for answers. Bilbo snickered and leaned over to whisper, “Legolas is the best friend and almost brother of Kili’s fiance, Tauriel, who is an Elf. It will be entertaining to see how Kili fairs on this journey.” The Hobbits grinned. This was going to be fun.

They saw the men enter with the Elf lords and the wizards. Dwalin stared at Kili and then slumped his shoulders. 

“Don’t run, lad. I’ll need two pairs of eyes to watch the prince. You’re as good as any.”

“Gee thanks for the fantastic compliment!” Kili snorted and drank more of his beer. Bilbo kicked his knee. 

“Don’t knock it, Kili. At least he won’t be chasing you off now.” Kili huffed but nodded. Balin and Thranduil bid their farewells and left quickly after the meal ended. 

Bilbo had to look away when Thranduil pulled Legolas close and rested his forehead onto his son’s. If Legolas died… Bilbo knew that Thranduil would fade. He wouldn’t survive another heartbreak. Bilbo only knew what Legolas had told him about his mother. He didn’t know much, only that Thranduil had suffered greatly.

Gandalf and Saruman had decided to lead them down the mountain chain and towards the Gap of Rohan. Bilbo didn’t know if Gandalf suspected Saruman. He didn’t know if he should mention it or not. 

_ Perhaps Gandalf is too loyal? Saruman is the White Wizard and the head of his order. Perhaps, Gandalf will choose to look away? What happens then? Will our friendship end? Blast this! _ Bilbo decided that he would speak to Dwalin and his cousins first and leave the wizards and the two men alone for now. He would also leave Legolas alone. He didn't know where the elf stood with wizards.

Looking up when someone said his name, Bilbo frowned. “Yes, Dwalin?”

“I was just wondering what you knew of our people’s lore about the Misty Mountains. Khazad-dum.” Dwalin gave him a smile and drank his beer.

Flambard frowned in confusion. “I thought it was named Moria.”

“To the outsiders, yeah.” Kili looked grim. “But to the Dwarrow, it will always be Khazad-dum. The founding kingdom of Durin the Deathless. Uncle gave Bilbo a shirt of mithril made from there.” He grinned at Bilbo. Legolas blinked in surprise. 

“Truly? Why did I not see you wear it during the battle?”

“I did not think the wealth of it would fair well during the bargaining between our people.” Bilbo tried to channel his inner Balin and remain politically correct, but Dwalin smashed that to pieces. 

“You mean you didn’t want the Woodland Sprite to steal it.” Giving his fellow a heated glare, Bilbo jerked his head in Legolas’ direction. Dwalin sighed. “Apologies, Elf Prince.”

“Accepted.” Legolas sniffed slightly, and then turned to stare at the Hobbits. 

“Prince? You’re like Bilbo?! Is everyone here royalty?” Sigismond was gaping around him. 

Elrohir sat on his left while Elladan sat on his right, squeezing between the two brothers. “Well, though our father is a lord, he is a High Elf, and that means we are of the Elder Elves.” Elladan waved his hand imperious in Legolas’ direction. “He is but a lowly Wood Prince. Nothing to gawk at, my Happy Hobbit.” He winked when Legolas smiled darkly.

“If I cut off your feet, then would you still be high?” A fair eyebrow rose in perfect imitation of his father’s. “I wonder.”

Laughing, Elrohir leaned closer to the Hobbits. “Pay my brother no heed. Legolas isn’t a lowly Wood Prince.” Looking around, he spoke in a mock whisper. “He’s a lowly Weed Prince.”

That seemed to be an ongoing joke between the three Elves, because Legolas, in one graceful move, jumped the table and chased the twins off. Kili was laughing hard, right along with Dwalin.

Bilbo smiled and looked around the group who would be traveling with him. He knew it would be filled with horrors, most definitely harder than the journey with his father, but with his friends and family along the way, he knew it would be alright. 

He smiled over at Gandalf, who winked and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support!  
> Ink...


End file.
